


Dance For You

by Kyoukalay



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ballet, Competitive Dancing, Dancing, F/M, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Pining, Romance, Slow Burn, Suicide mention, abuse mention, past trauma, so much pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoukalay/pseuds/Kyoukalay
Summary: A new case beckons the professor and Emmy to go undercover for a dance competition. The timid professor Layton tries to get over his fear being intimately close to someone. The rambunctious Emmy Altava learns to let go of her past. A murder mystery with the allurance of dance!
Relationships: Emmy Altava/Hershel Layton
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Professor Layton franchise.

The way she swayed, the way she moved. It was mesmerizing. He remembered her nimble movements, when she would tackle men twice her size, or run over rooftops. This was different though. The rough exterior that she usually carried was gone. This was more elegant, more refined. The twirls of her body made the fabric of her garment float. It was only when she stepped into the light of the moon, that he was able to tell that she was wearing a short, black dancing costume. Around her waist rested the purple sheer fabric he noticed before. Her hair was tied into a bun, several strands dipping down onto her shoulders.

She looked unlike anything he had ever seen. Like a hidden gem, waiting to be discovered. She hadn't noticed his presence. Her eyes closed as she posed her arms high into the air, arching her back and standing on her tippy toes. A ballerina in training. A swan in the moonlight. His assistant and his dance partner. He didn't understand why his voice failed him. He didn't understand why his heart beat so loud in his ears.

She lowered her arms slowly to her front and opened her pose. It amazed him how she was able to dance like that without music. Without instructions. She had said she had some dance experience before this, but he never bothered to ask her more. How long had she trained to become so elegant? To become this beautiful.

He wanted to tell her how fantastic she looked. How he could not stop looking at her. To tell her, that she would wow the crowds of any competition. He opened his mouth to speak, but no sound escaped. He usually wasn't the kind of person to get tongue tied or flustered, but right now was different. She silenced him with every subtle movement. She enchanted him.

''Professor…?''

His heart skipped a beat at the sound of her soft voice. She dropped the pose and turned her body to him.

''Were you...watching me?''

He could feel his cheeks burn. He had been fully spying on her for the last few minutes.

''I..I was. I'm sorry my dear, you were just…''

''Just?''

He swallowed the lump in his throat and took a step forward.

''Mesmerizing to watch.''

The last few words came out in a hush.

''Oh…''

She turned her face to the ground and giggled softly. Her silhouette covered in inky black, hugged by the luminescent glow of the moon.

''Would you like to join me?''

He was a little taken aback by the question.

''I..I uhm.''

''To practise. For the competition.''

She had folded her hands behind her back and lifted her chin. It felt wrong to interrupt her in her private dance session, but she was right. They needed to practise the routine as much as possible.

''Alright.''

* * *

It all started several weeks ago, when the professor, Emmy and Luke just returned from their latest adventure. This one had been particularly tough. They received a message about a giant bird apparently terrorising a scottish village. After some investigation, the professor quickly concluded that the bird was no bird at all, but a revamped army airplane piloted by the town barber, eager to enact his revenge on the people.

Emmy was glad to be back home. The investigation had been fun, but the final air battle between her and the crazy scottish hairdresser had really put her out. She hoped the professor's paperwork had not grown taller than the usual 2 stacks. Which was never the case after they returned from one of their adventures. Luke had been tired as well and decided he would spend the following few days with his parents to re-energize.

When the professor opened the door of his study, both he and Emmy were surprised to find not only Inspector Grosky, but the chief of Scotland Yard as well.

''Inspector Grosky, Chief Carmichael what a nice surprise!'' the professor exclaimed.

''Ah, finally Layton. Took you long enough.'' the chief sighed.

The two slightly exhausted travellers entered the small office and waited for their guests to make the purpose for their visit known.

''Emmy! How have you been?'' inspector Clamp Grosky asked Emmy with a giant grin.

''Pretty good! Little tired from our last adventure, but alright.'' Emmy replied, not even surprised by his energetic demeanour.

''Let's cut the chit chat. Layton, we are once again here to inquire you for your skills.'' Carmichael said.

''Very well. Please take seat and explain.'' professor Layton responded with a small smile.

He wasn't really in the mood for a new case, but always found it hard to refuse his friends at Scotland Yard.

''Actually, we want you to come over to the station this afternoon, if possible. Grosky here will be briefing the agents that take part in the case and we both thought it would be a nice addition to have both you and miss Altava present.''

''Wait, me as well?'' Emmy asked.

''Yes. Grosky talks highly of your skills. It seems like the proper decision.''

The two inspectors left the office not long after, leaving Emmy and the professor behind in a slightly confused stupor. They weren't usually asked to come directly to Scotland Yard unless it was either a sensitive matter, or something out of the ordinary. They discussed the possible mysteries that would await them, but couldn't speculate too much because of the lack of information.

''Maybe they need bodyguards? Since Grosky talked of my ''skill'', I assume he means my fighting abilities.'' Emmy pondered out loud.

''Yes that could be. But then why would they need me? Just for the deduction? It also seems a little odd to me that chief Carmichael would personally visit my office. They could've really just send a letter.''

''Well, that letter would have probably gotten lost. I don't know, professor. Let's wait and see I suppose. For now, we still have plenty of work to do right here. Look at this mess...''

The assistant waved in the direction of the not so small mountain situated next to and on the professor's desk.

''Ah yes. Quite right my dear. Let's get started.'' the professor said with a scratch to the back of his neck.

* * *

The briefing room was packed. The professor and Emmy were barely able to squeeze themselves in, murmurs from around the room revealing little details about the case at hand.

''They finally found a clue.'' one officer mumbled.

''Did you hear about the cover up they're gonna use?'' another muttered under their breath.

''I heard they need a special team.'' a hushed whisper from closeby.

''Ahem.'' Grosky cleared his throat, quieting the room in seconds.

It was clear the other inspectors and officers held him high in respect. It wasn't too hard to understand either, since Clamp Grosky held several records in regard to capturing criminals and solving cases. A little help from the professor, an old friend, helped him along the way.

''Thank you all for coming today. As you might have heard, we have a break in one of the unsolved cases.''

A soft murmur entered the room once more, many excited for the prospects of working on the cold case.

''Not all of you will be able to help with this case in particular, but I would like as many of you to be informed about it. Now, to provide a little more information.''- Grosky nodded to a small woman in the middle of the room, who had been anxiously waiting for the signal to start up the projector. -''The unsolved case in question is called the lusibus murders. Around 11 years ago, a woman was found hanging from a lantern closeby an unused road near Brentwood. The 27-year woman named Cecilia Cornallis, was wearing a costume from a dancing competition she had been in earlier that evening. At first this was ruled out as suicide, until later that year, when another woman by the name of Mila Chainwell was found in similar fasion near Bromley.''

The room once again erupted into murmurs, several people discussing theories and possible reasons why this was a cold case in the first place.

''Both women had no fingerprints on them except their own and were wearing costumes from a dancing competition. Of course we interrogated many around them that would be considered suspects in the homicide. After a third incident, we started ruling this as a possible serial killer. Unfortunately we were never able to catch the perpetrator and this case was filed away as unsolved.''

''But that is just a coincidence maybe. What about the dance competition is so important?'' a female police officer asked.

''The autopsy reports from the three women revealed something interesting. We were able to spot a tag on the inside of their stomachs. The killer likes to leave behind something to make sure their work is recognized. This is the tag in question.'' Grosky pointed to the screen behind him.

On the screen, a small drawing displayed a circle with the word lusibus scortum inside showed.

''Did you check handwriting?'' Emmy asked.

''We did. No one close to the victims showed similarity. As you might be able to tell, this is Latin. The words translate vaguely to either ''she dances'' or ''dancing whore''. This connected to the fact that these women all entered dance competitions makes for an interesting correlation.''

''Was there anyone on the staff from those competitions that was present during all three by chance?'' the professor chipped in.

''Yes, there was one judge present during two of these competitions and some of the camera and production crew. They were of course all interrogated and tested, but none seemed to have been involved.'' Grosky answered.

''Very strange indeed.'' the professor mumbled while placing his hand over his chin.

''Now, why have we gathered you all here today for this cold case, you might wonder.'' Grosky continued. ''You see, in another couple of weeks, one of the biggest amateur dancing competitions of London will take place. In the first few years we carefully monitored all competitions, but thankfully no other murders were committed. Unfortunately for this one, the murderer, or a possible copy-cat, has revealed their tag to us as a warning.''

''Why would the murderer reveal their tag? Wouldn't that just make it harder for them to commit the murder?'' another officer asked.

''We were wondering the same, but we are unsure. It might just be the thrill of it all or more eyes in their audience. We don't know what kind of person we're dealing with.'' Grosky replied.

The room grew silent for a moment, everyone wondering what this would mean.

''I will be putting together a small task force for this mission. The chief and I have already concluded that this operation will include an undercover mission. This means that we will select a pair to enter the competition to spy on everyone on the inside.''

Emmy shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Somehow she had a feeling where this was going and she wasn't sure if she liked it.

''Well, we already selected a pair we would like to enter, but that depends on their gusto.'' chief Carmichael's voice appeared from behind the group.

He walked through the middle of the room, around the projector and up to Grosky.

''Please welcome the dance team for tonight, Hershel Layton and Emmy Altava.''

He beckoned to the two in question, who's mouth had both fallen open.

''What!?'' Emmy shouted through the room. ''You can't be serious Grosky. I told you that in confidentiality!''

''Erm...there seems to be a bit of a misunderstanding here. I thought you needed me and my assistant for the investigation part, the conclusion at most. Not to be involved with a dancing competition.'' the professor said while adjusting his tophat.

''From what Grosky has told me, miss Altava possesses a considerate amount of dance training.''

The professor looked to his left, where Emmy had gotten up from her chair with a red face. He was slightly surprised to see her this flustered over the matter. She was usually rather composed when it came to police business.

''And you professor Layton, are known to at least know your classics.'' he continued with a chuckle.

''Well...perhaps, but that doesn't at all make us qualified for…''

''Oh poppycock, you'll be fine!'' Grosky laughed boisterously.

Emmy had sat back down in the metal chair, her soul leaving her body almost visibly.

''You two would make a great team. I am sure of that. You will begin your training tomorrow in the morning. Try to set aside as much time as possible before the competition. You are going to need it. We hired someone who will be helping you with your routine as well.''

The professor found it hard to say anymore, since the rest of the briefing continued without much more attention to them. He looked to his side once more to see that Emmy had placed her head on her arms.

''I can't believe this.'' she muttered against her jacket.

''Let's see what we can do. If it is impossible for us to complete the assignment, they will _have_ to find someone else.'' the professor leaned down to his assistant.

Emmy sighed and turned her head to look at the gentleman.

''I guess.''

She had little faith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter and UGH I am so ready to write this story ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Professor Layton franchise.

He had changed into the appropriate attire and entered the darkened room. He looked around, searching for the lady in black. She was posed in front of the mirror, with her leg raised high into the air. She heard his footsteps approach and turned. Eyes following. A bow to start. Her smile moved mountains.

''With or without music?''

''Let's try without.'' he answered, inspired by her courage from before.

''Very well.''

As always, they started their routine far from one another. Emmy entered the light, swaying gracefully up and down the stage. The professor would follow, his stoic personality showing through his moves. When the two would meet, their pattern would change. Stif and fluid would become one. She would fit so perfectly in his arms when he guided her through the steps. Her attention focussed on her moves and on him.

How had he not considered the possibility before. That she was the butterfly on stage, that fluttered simultaneously with his heartbeat. Hands connected. Skin on skin. A touch of loneliness combined with the feeling of only her. Poetry in human form. That was what she looked like in his eyes when she took that first step. When she curled her fingers around his.

* * *

The next morning, the professor ran across the pavement into the building where he was supposed to be 10 minutes ago. He was late. Yesterday, after the briefing, Inspector Grosky had informed the pair where they would be trained for the next couple of weeks. They would meet before the professor's classes would start and then again afterwards in the evening.

It would be a rough schedule. The professor still wasn't even sure if they would be able to do this assignment in the first place, but he found curiosity surge in his heart when he glanced around. He looked to the end of the hallway and figured out what room he had to enter through the directions of inspector Grosky. The building was pretty close to Gressenheller fortunately, so they would be able to slip in and out of practise at any time.

He walked up to the door and waited for a moment to enter. He adjusted his tophat and sighed. Emmy had gone home yesterday without saying much more on the subject. For some reason, the whole scenario seemed to act like a bit of a sore spot for the lass. He wasn't sure why and wondered if she was even going to show up today. He placed his hand on the brass knob and turned it to enter. On the inside, a large room entered view. The opposite wall to the door was lined entirely with mirrors for the dancers to be able to see themselves perform. The left side wall opened up with a few large floor to ceiling windows. The right side of the room displayed several pieces of equipment for training.

''Ah, mister Layton. How kind of you to join us.''

In front of the mirror, a slim, tall woman with braided, black hair looked over sternly at the professor. He could hear a faint German accent in her intonation, adding to her strict looking posture.

''My apologies. I had misjudged the time it would take to get here.'' the professor apologized.

He walked into the room and found his assistant in the corner of the ground. He was surprised to see her dressed up in something different to her usual attire. She was bent forward with her hands placed around her sneakers, with grey sweatpants and a pink halter top to match her sporty look. The professor was ashamed to find himself less than prepared. As always, he was wearing his favourite outfit that was deemed perfect for his work wear, adventure wear and even casual wear.

''Did you bring anything to change into?'' the lady in front of the mirror asked.

''I am afraid I did not expect us to get started right away.'' he laughed awkwardly.

The woman sighed and shook her head disapprovingly.

''Very well. I suppose today will act as introduction only. Miss Altava, if you would be so kind as to join us.''

Emmy got up from her spot on the ground and walked over to the middle of the room. She stood next to the professor and folded her arms behind her back with a sigh. He could tell she still did not completely agree with this. Although she had come more prepared and even on time.

''I have heard some things about you from Grosky, but I would still like to hear a little more from you. First, let me introduce myself. My name is Andrea Janssen. I have trained and worked with several world class dancers for around 25 years. For the past 10 years, I have also dabbled in helping out the Yard with some activities. Although that usually entailed performances with my group, he has now asked me to train two amateurs for the Grand Dance Gala.''

''What kind of dancing did you do?'' Emmy asked curiously.

''Many types. I have been trained in every form of ballroom dancing, folk dancing, jazz dances and finally professional performance dance.''

''Wow...that's impressive.'' Emmy smiled pensively at the German instructor.

''Now, if you'd please tell me more about you?''

''Very well. My name is Emmy Altava and I am currently the assistant to professor Layton at Gressenheller University. I...have some history with dance. Specifically ballet and contemporary dance. I have not trained in some time however...and have been more focussed on different material arts. This keeps me strong and flexible.''

''Hm...good. How is your stamina?'' she asked.

''Stamina used to be my weak point when I danced. But...that has changed considerably. My fighting abilities helped me strengthen it.''

The professor was beginning to understand more and more that he didn't belong.

''Good, good. Now mister Layton? Or should I call you professor Layton?''

''People usually call me professor or professor Layton. I don't really mind either way.-'' he tipped his tophat in a gentlemanly fashion. ''- As you heard before, my name is Hershel Layton and I am a professor of archeology at Gressenheller University. To be perfectly honest, I do not have any real background in dance, besides the basic training in ballroom dancing.''

''Is there any other way you'd like to keep in shape?''

''Well...I suppose our adventures tend to be more physical than you'd expect.'' he replied.

''What about your fencing training professor?'' Emmy chipped in with a small smile.

''Oh, right. How could I forget. I do possess some fencing ability, but I am not sure how this would apply to the current situation.''

''You might be surprised.'' Andrea chuckled.

''What do we call you?'' Emmy asked.

''Miss Janssen or Andrea. That way is fine. Now, professor, I would like to suggest you bring along your comfortable clothing next time. A jogging pants perhaps?''

The professor scratched the back of his neck and nodded. He might have to do some shopping.

* * *

''So...what did you think of Andrea?''

''She seems nice. Professional.'' the professor answered.

Emmy had changed back into her usual attire. She sat down on the orange couch in the professor's office and took a sip from her cup of tea.

''Do you think we can do this?'' she sighed.

''I don't know my dear. I suppose we will see soon enough. That reminds me...I have to step out for a spil this afternoon to get a more appropriate outfit for tonight.''

''Right. Dancing in those pants is not going to be pleasant.'' Emmy giggled.

''Right.'' he sighed and looked out of his office window.

He wondered what kind of dance the instructor had in mind. Emmy specialised in such a specific type, he wasn't sure if he would be able to keep up. Teaching her ballroom dancing would probably be easier. He turned back to look at the assistant, who had started scribbling on their schedule for the next few days. She had always looked slim and had definitely proven herself strong. He had just never even thought about the possibility of her performing in an art form as delicate as ballet.

''Okay, I think we're all set for the schedule. Let's start with some paperwork, first class at ten, you can head out at lunch for your outfit, I'll take care of the rest of the paperwork that doesn't require personal attention…''

He listened to her mumble away. He hoped they would have some time for a breather in between.

* * *

That same evening, professor Layton and Emmy returned to the studio for their first real dance instruction. Miss Janssen was already patiently waiting for the pair to arrive. The professor had changed into a set of comfortable sweatpants, sneakers and a black t-shirt. His tophat was neatly placed into a locker for safety. He wasn't too comfortable with the idea, but it would probably be better than to wear it during practise.

''Alright, we can finally get started.'' Andrea clapped her hands together.

Emmy had already started stretching and the professor looked around a little flustered. This was way out of his comfort zone.

''Professor, would you mind showing me how far you can stretch?'' the instructor asked.

''How far..? Excuse me, but what does that entail?''

''Like this professor.''

Emmy moved her hands past her straightened knees, all the way to the ground. She was bendy enough to place the entire palm of her hand on the floor.

''Alright.'' the professor said.

_Easy enough._

He moved his arms down his legs and tried to bend as far to the ground as he could. Unfortunately, even with his most dire effort and a low grunt, he could barely reach past his knees.

''Hm. We will need to work on your flexibility.''

The professor moved back up with red tainting his cheeks. He tried hard to ignore the soft giggles coming from his side.

''Great.'' he grumbled.

''The competition allows any type of dancing since it is mainly for amateurs. This means we can put together a routine fit for you both. I have decided I want to go with a mix of modern dancing and salsa. I assume you are aware of these types?'' Andrea asked.

''Salsa...are you sure, miss Janssen? It seems a bit...intimate?'' the professor asked, not quite sure if it was appropriate to act that way with his assistant.

''Yes. I have made my decision.'' she answered sternly.

''I'm fine with it.'' Emmy smiled.

''Good. I will show you your moves first Emmy. It will be some soloing at first and after a few steps you and the professor will combine.''

''C...combine?'' the professor wasn't sure what that was supposed to mean.

''Yes er...you know, come together.'' Andrea chuckled.

The two stepped back for the instructor to take her place in the middle of the room. She nodded at Emmy who turned on the music on the cd-player in the corner of the room. The music started with a gentle strum and piano. Andrea moved through the room as if she had changed into a completely different person. She was no longer just the strict German lady they knew before. It was beautiful to watch. The tempo from the song started picking up and Andrea dropped her pose while turning to the pair.

''This is where you jump in professor.''

''Oh.'' was all he could answer.

This was making him very nervous. She now started moving like she was being led by someone else. She twirled and jumped like she was being carried. She swayed and flew like a crane spreading its wings. The music slowed down again and focussed on the piano solo.

''This part will be slow. Right at the end of the drop, the professor will pick up Emmy and lift her high. Emmy, you will strike pose and after you slide down against him. After that you will continue with a couple of traditional salsa moves until the song ends.''

She continued to act out Emmy's part in the song. They both looked in awe at her skill and dignity. They also wondered how in the world they would be able to pull this off in just a few weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song inspiring this entire story is the extended mix for the song 'Song For You' By Porter Robinson. This is also what I imagine they would dance to. If you'd like to check it out to fully immerse yourself, you can find it here: watch?v=TMGP3b9qC3M. This was of course also the inspiration for the title.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Professor Layton franchise.

Her dark brown eyes filled with passion and a hint of joy when he positioned himself for the lift. That one moment, when she would be so close he could feel her breath on his skin. She was lifted high above him, her hair framing her face. Falling softly against his cheeks. She would float down like an angel. Their noses would touch. Eye would meet eye. Lips would ask for more.

He knew the steps. He knew what to do, but he couldn't. Her dewy eyes pulled him away into a world of their own. They were alone, with the moon as their guide. A feeling of forever dragged down into their fingertips. She breathed slowly against him, a faint gasp escaped. Only seconds from desire fulfilled.

His hand dragged upwards along her arm, resting on her cheek. Did she want this? Was it all a facade? Were they meant to be? Was it a rouse? He couldn't phantom it. Her eyes closed and her lips parted. A strong feeling filled his senses.

''Emmy...I…''

* * *

The next day, Luke had gotten word about their new big assignment. He instantly begged the professor to allow him to come watch that evening, hoping to catch a glimpse of the dazzling pair. The professor wasn't sure if the boy's presence was a good idea, since his anxiety was already at an all time high, but he supposed it wouldn't hurt if it was just one session.

''You understand that we won't have time to pay attention to you right?'' Emmy sighed while she watched the boy beg away to the professor.

''Yes, of course I do Emmy! I'd love to watch you two dance. I literally dreamt about it once!''

''About us dancing?'' the professor questioned.

''Yes! It's just something I imagined you two doing together sometime.''

''That's a weird dream.'' Emmy mumbled.

''Let me call Miss Janssen to see if she wouldn't mind. I have to say my boy, if she doesn't allow it, I can't do anything else.''

''Alright, but then at least you tried professor! That is all I can ask for.''

The professor smiled at his enthusiastic apprentice and approached the telephone on his desk. They had received Andrea's number, just in case anything came up.

_''I am a busy woman. I will not allow for more tardiness or excuses. You must call me at least 3 hours ahead to tell me if something has come in between. Do I make myself clear?''_

The professor and Emmy had both gulped and nodded at her stern words, noting somewhere in the back of their mind that they shouldn't ever get on the lady's bad side.

The phone rang a couple of times before a certain german voice answered the call.

''Ah good afternoon Miss Janssen…'' the professor started. ''No, no there is nothing….no….but of course we will be there on time. No that's...I'm calling because….Yes Miss Janssen..''

Luke and Emmy looked at each other and tried to hold back their laughter. It was always a little funny to see the professor overwhelmed by someone. Definitely a stern German woman.

''Yes we will do our exercises before. And after yes. Could I…? No. Yes.''

Emmy and the professor had both received homework during the morning practise for the next few weeks. The professor had to do several stretching exercises every evening before and after training to help him with his flexibility. Emmy had to strengthen her core muscles for the lifts and jumps, since that took some specific muscle strength she hadn't paid attention to in years. They had yet to start dancing themselves, but they had a feeling that tonight would be different.

''Yes thank you. I'm calling to ask if it is alright for us to bring someone along to watch. It is my apprentice you see. Yes….he's twelve. No. He won't dance. Just watch. Alright. Thank you.''

Luke's eyes had started to enlarge with hope. He could barely hold himself back from vibrating on the spot.

''Yes. See you tonight. Goodbye.''

The professor placed the phone back down and sighed.

''I would rather not call her again.'' he mumbled.

Luke and Emmy both snickered before leaping in front of him.

''Can I come?'' Luke asked.

The professor's frown turned to a smile.

''Yes, you may. Just for tonight though.''

''Yes!'' Luke jumped into the air from joy.

* * *

That evening, the professor, Emmy and Luke walked into the studio. Luke looked around excited, already completely blown away from the fact that the professor was not wearing his tophat.

''Good evening child.'' Andrea said, the little lines around her eyes appeared, evident from the years of smiling.

''Good evening Ma'am!'' Luke said cheerfully. ''Thank you for letting me watch tonight's session. I promise that I won't get in the way!''

''What a well-behaved child! Very good. You may sit next to the cd-player. When I ask you, could you please activate and shut down the music?''

''Leave it to me!''

Luke sprinted to the music box in question and sat down on the ground. He was bouncing up and down from enthusiasm.

''Alright, today we will work on the steps in the song where you will have to work together and also the professor's side. We will start at the first point of entry for the professor.''

Andrea first showed him the steps, which he tried to imitate as well as possible. It took about an hour for him to get to the point where he would meet up with Emmy, who had been patiently waiting on the sidelines.

''Very good. A little stiff perhaps. Definitely practise those steps.'' Andrea nodded to the gentleman.

He was very glad that she had as much patience as she did.

''Now, Emmy please show me what you have learned from my example yesterday.''

Emmy stepped forward and took in a deep breath. To both the professor's and Luke's surprise, she elegantly performed the first few steps of the performance with ease.

''Hm, a few tiny missteps here and there, but good for now.'' Andrea said with one eye opened.

Emmy smiled a small smile, somewhere a little proud that she was still able to dance somewhat.

''Professor, please do as I. Luke, would you be so kind to turn on the music?''

Andrea stepped in and grabbed Emmy's hand. Luke pressed the button on the cd-player, making the music sound through the room. She guided Emmy's hand to her shoulder and pressed their hips close. The professor couldn't help but blush at the prospect. He had never gotten this close to Emmy before. It had actually been a while since he had gotten close to anyone to that degree. Emmy didn't question it and let the instructor guide her across the dancefloor.

''As you may see, I am leading Emmy. Just like with any ballroom dance, the man leads.'' Andrea explained.

She excited the embrace with his assistant and turned to the puzzle master.

''Are you ready?''

''Er...I'm not sure.''

He rarely felt this little confidence.

''Don't worry, you will get it after a few tries. At first it will be difficult, but that doesn't mean you won't get it.'' she encouraged the professor.

The professor glanced over to Emmy with a worried look. He could feel his heart beat in his throat.

_It's just a dance Hershel. No need to panic. It's for the mission. For the greater good. Yes. Absolutely nothing to worry about._

He had not moved from his spot.

''Professor?'' Emmy asked.

He had completely frozen up.

''Do you have a problem with the dance?'' Andrea asked.

He didn't know how to answer. He didn't know what exactly his problem was even. Emmy started walking up to him, making his body sweat from anxiety with every step she took.

_She is coming over. I have to do this. I have to dance with her._

Once she had taken a spot right in front of him, she looked at him confused.

''Take my hand.'' she whispered.

He looked from her hand to her face and back. She moved the hand in front of her body and smiled. Slowly and with great hesitance, he moved his hand forward to touch hers. Right before he did, he looked her in the eyes with a worried glance.

''It's okay.''

He lowered his fingers gently onto hers, a light electric shock making them both flinch.

''Do you have issues with touching others? This would cause a bit of a problem…'' Andrea mumbled.

''It's not that I...can't touch others. It's just…''

He didn't know how to finish his sentence. For some reason, he found great difficulty in this.

''Maybe we could focus on the solo bits for now.'' Emmy suggested. ''We still have some time right?''

''I could also adjust the routine if you'd like. It's up to you professor.'' Andrea sighed. ''But I have to say, a routine without the pair touching is slightly strange.''

The professor removed his hand from Emmy's and sighed. His issue was becoming an issue for them all. He didn't want to be a bother.

''No, we don't have to change the routine. I will get over this. I promise.''

* * *

The next few sessions were spent focussed on the individual moves the pair had to perform. Miss Janssen was very patient, which the professor thanked profoundly. It was a friday evening, when she clapped her hands together after another sweat breaking training. Luke jumped up from his seat with a bunch of towels and bottles of water at the ready.

The trainer had taken a liking to the boy and didn't mind his presence. Luke found it amazing to watch both Emmy and the professor dance like this. He was aching for them to start dancing together as well.

''Good work tonight. Next week we will start with the practise of the second half of the routine. I would like to ask you to seriously consider practising together this weekend. I know we don't officially meet up, but I believe you might be able to use this room anyway.'' Andrea said while tossing the keys to Emmy.

''Thanks! That's actually really helpful.'' Emmy smiled at the instructor.

The professor wiped some sweat off his forehead with the towel Luke had kindly given to him and sighed. This whole ordeal was his fault and he couldn't really figure out what to do about it.

''Thanks Andrea. See you monday.'' Emmy waved to the instructor, who exited through the door.

''That was great, you guys!'' Luke beamed at the two adults.

''Thanks little bud. Although I don't think we're quite there yet.'' Emmy laughed.

''Yes, although I have to say Emmy, you really seem like a professional when you perform.'' the professor smiled at his assistant.

'Me? No!'' Emmy blushed.

She was happy to receive the compliment, but found a nagging in her heart turned it into something dark. Glimpses from her past flashed in front of her eyes. He could only sigh inwardly, hoping they wouldn't continue.

The professor turned around to grab his bag, when a small hand patted his shoulder. He turned back to see his assistant in a close proximity. It took everything in the man not to flinch.

''Let's meet up tomorrow morning.'' she whispered. ''No Andrea, no Luke, just us.''

His heart skipped a beat at the suggestion, but he nodded anyway. It was probably for practise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just the two of them huh. Wonder what's gonna happen :) Thanks for reading! Would love to hear what you think ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Professor Layton franchise.

Lashes fluttering. Cheeks flushed with warmth.

''We should probably head home.''

A whisper to break his heart. A lingering touch resigned. She moved back and exited their embrace. An insecure arm around her waist and an averted gaze.

''It's getting late.''

''Yes...you're...right.'' he answered hesitantly.

He felt alone is his judgement. Finally able to see clearly, but with no one to share. She walked away, disappearing from sight. The moon, a lonely new friend in the darkness. What did he do wrong? Why did he question everything? A rush overwhelmed his senses.

Catch her. A leap of faith. A test of courage. He sprinted through the room and followed her. There was time to catch up.

''Wait!''

She turned. Eyes curious. Unknown territory.

* * *

The next morning, Emmy had gotten up early for once. She didn't really understand where she got the energy from, but she also just didn't really want to admit that she was happy to see the professor on the weekend. She rushed outside with a half eaten sandwich in hand and started jogging in the direction of the building where they practised.

When she had first heard about the dance competition, during the briefing last week, her mind had quite honestly collapsed. Her dancing days had been left somewhere far behind her, put into a dark place which she did not want to revisit. But...strangely enough, she had rather enjoyed the first few practises. Andrea was kind, unlike her old instructor. The professor had his own issues to worry about, which distracted her from her intrusive thoughts and Luke's sweet and honest reactions did her heart well.

_Now to get rid of that silly issue the professor is dealing with._

She had a small plan in mind that might help him get used to them dancing together. They would have to start slow, but she was sure it would be effective. When the building in question appeared in view, she noticed a familiar silhouette in front of the door. It looked like he was waiting for her. She quickened her pace, excited to see him again. Once she got close enough for him to see her, she noticed how he had already turned to her with a smile.

''Good morning! Hope you weren't waiting for too long.'' Emmy said while trying to recover from her jog.

''No, not at all my dear. I just arrived as well.'' the professor responded with a gentleman's tip of the hat.

She would never be sure if that was actually true or not. They entered the building and separated into the changing rooms to change to their sports attire. Not too long after, Emmy entered the practise room, where the professor had been patiently waiting.

''So...what would you like to do?'' he asked hesitantly.

She could tell from his expression that he had been worrying about today. She hoped he hadn't lost any sleep over it.

''I was thinking we could start really small.''

''Really small…''

She sat down on the ground and beckoned him to follow.

''I was thinking we could start with a talk about it while doing some stretches. You know...talk about why you have this problem.''

''Oh...alright.''

The professor thought she would jump right into it, but he was glad to see she was taking it slow. He sat down next to her on the ground and mimicked her stretch.

''Have you had this problem for long?''

''I'm not sure. I remember hugging my parents when I was younger. Even during my high school days, I remember not minding Randall's hug and brief touches. He is a rather touchy fellow after all.'' he chuckled.

''Hm. Those are all people in your life who you are or were close with. Do you ever hug Luke?''

''Rarely. I don't think I would mind it necessarily, but I'd rather avoid too much contact I think.''

''Could it be me?''

''You?''

''Yeah. Maybe I'm the problem.''

''No! Of course not.''

She turned to look at him, surprised to see his flustered face.

''Okay.'' she grinned. ''That's good.''

She nudged him with her shoulder and winked, causing a blush to form on his cheeks.

''What about it scares you?''

''I think...it might have…to do with...''

He wanted to continue his sentence. He wanted to speak his mind, but he felt it hard to do so. Emmy could tell from his frustrated expression that it is difficult for him to say. She also figured he might not actually quite know himself what the cause was.

''Tell you what. For now, we will try to get accustomed to the idea. Just small things. Like, for example, I'm going to sit against you now.''

She shifted to the side from her spot and positioned her back against his. The professor could feel his heartbeat speed up.

''How's this?'' she asked as she leaned back.

''It's...alright.''

''I also won't surprise you with it. I'll announce it.'' she explained.

''That's probably a good idea. I can prepare myself for it then.''

''Exactly.''

The rest of the afternoon was spent talking and practising some of their individual moves. The professor noticed that he was quickly becoming accustomed to her small touches. She was right. He just had to get used to it. She didn't do anything major. She would guide him through the room with her hands, lean against him and sometimes hug his arm. He had to admit, it felt rather nice. He could feel himself open up to her, a touch at a time. They were taking a small break on the bench next to the door, when Emmy suddenly asked,

''Professor, you said you were taught several ballroom dances correct?''

''Yes, I took a few classes during my time in college. I believed back then that it was part of becoming a true gentleman.''

Emmy chuckled softly while leaning against his shoulder. It surprised him that he didn't mind the contact. She had forgotten to announce it, but...it felt fine.

''You believed? So you don't care about it anymore?''

''Well, I did enjoy it, but...some things got in between I suppose.''

''Oh.''

His mind wandered to his college days where he would twirl his love through the room. He remembered the surprised look she gave when he had asked her to dance for the first time after his lessons. He remembered her laughter. It was never to become a true gentleman. It had all been for her.

''Could you teach me something?''

He had forgotten where he was as his mind wandered. He turned to look into the brown irises that stared up at him. They seemed to sparkle a little from the sunlight that cascaded down through the window. His heart skipped a beat. She was close.

''Please!''

She moved back and got up from their spot. She nudged her head in the direction of the rest of the room and grinned a lovely smile. He couldn't help but reciprocate.

''I'll teach you to waltz.''

''Great!''

He followed her to the middle of the dance floor. He explained the first few steps and enjoyed her excited nods and reactions. During the explanation, he unconsciously started acting out the steps. He had placed her hand on his shoulder, his hand on her back and clasped their free hands together. He started counting, guiding her over the dance floor. She had looked at their feet in the beginning, but quickly got the gist. She laughed as they twirled through the room. For some reason, all fear of being close to her left his body.

''Now, let go of my hand and open your pose.''

She did as requested, biting her lip when she noticed the genuine laugh on his face. This felt really nice.

''And back.''

He lifted his arm for her to twirl back into it. She turned until she was completely against him, both laughing while their hands reconnected.

''Not at all bad for a beginner.''

''Well thank you. Not bad yourself.''

She placed her head against his chest and listened to his steadily increasing heartbeat.

''E...Emmy?''

''Hm...''

She quickly moved away and turned around to the window.

''Let's get some lunch. I'm starving!''

''Yes. Ahem. Good plan.'' he returned.

He walked back to the locker room, unaware of the fiercely red face she was desperately trying to hide.

* * *

Later that evening Emmy waved to the professor in the distance, close to losing sight of him completely. She couldn't believe they had spent the entire day together like that, but...it had been really nice. His problem seemed to have almost completely disappeared during their training.

''I guess talking about it kind of helped.'' she thought out loud. ''Although he still hasn't told me why he had the problem in the first place.''

Time and place for everything, she assumed. She returned to her home and sighed contentedly when she fell back on her bed. She could only hope their practise would hold up.

''I can't believe this is happening.'' she whispered to no one.

She had no idea this would cause her to get this close to him. Physically and mentally. She kind of hoped days like today would happen more often. Just the two of them together. Having fun. Talking. Laughing.

Monday would be the next day where she would see him again.

''Monday.'' she sighed into her pillow.

* * *

The professor closed the door to his apartment and walked in. He passed the mirror in his hallway and was surprised to find himself unconsciously smiling.

''Oh…''

He supposed today was more fun than he had originally thought. He did not expect for Emmy to be this easy to talk to. She had always been a sufficient assistant, helpful and always around to pick up chores he couldn't do. She stayed late when he did and helped him with grading, made delicious tea, she attended staff meetings for him, which he hated doing. She cleaned his office, kept Luke busy when necessary, warded off lovestruck students and helped him out immensely during their adventures. She did a lot…

She was always there. He had just never really thought about how much she did for him. He had grown rather fond of her, even if he had never admitted it out loud. He adjusted his tophat when he noticed he was staring at his blushing reflection. He placed his hand over his heart, which was beating profoundly.

He sighed and walked further into his apartment. He hoped he hadn't crossed any lines during their time together today. She seemed overal happy to be there, so it was probably fine right? He wondered If she had ever thought about him in a similar light. He hoped she would at least not just see him as her boss. But as a friend. A close friend…

He placed his bag on the table and sat down to think about the next few weeks. He had yet to try and investigate any more into the actual case and had focused his entire mind on the dance routine. Somewhere, he had a feeling that it would be important for them to do well in the competition, although winning was probably not an option. But, since his intuition had a tendency to be right, doing well at least was exactly what they were going to do. He leaned back and stared up at the ceiling. Somewhere, in a quiet place in his heart, he thought it was too bad that they weren't seeing each other until monday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sounds like someone is starting to have a little bit of a crush :0 Thanks for reading so far guys! Having a blast with this one ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Professor Layton franchise.
> 
> This chapter was completely inspired by a scene from the movie Dirty Dancing! (If you know the one, you know the one.) I thought of it while I was listening to yet another song by Porter Robinson x Madeon called Home of Beings. I know it's corny to list the songs I listen to while writing, but it helps me get in the mood, so it might help you too while reading.

''Take my hand.''

Her eyes followed from his hand to his face curiously.

''Here?''

''Here.''

She let him guide her over the terrace.

''Everyone is watching us.'' she looked slightly embarrassed.

His gentle smile told her he didn't mind. He stopped in the middle of the dancefloor and waited for the music to start. A step forward, a bow. A circle around the other, their gaze locked. A hand on her back, on his shoulder, together. Their feet in perfect sync to the beating of their hearts. She could feel herself relax, a small smile on her lips. He was perfect. His eyes peering right through her, deep and irresistible.

* * *

''One, two, three, come on Hershel, keep up. One, two, three…''

The training had become harsher with the competition drawing near. They had yet to practise any of the second part of the routine and the lifts from the first half were not going smoothly either. Emmy had pretty much gotten all her moves down and worked hard on improving her core strength for the jumps.

At the moment they were once again trying one of the more difficult sets. Emmy got into position, ready to be lifted up by her partner. She jumped forward, his hands wrapping gently around her hips. He lifted her up and tried his hardest to keep in time with the beat.

''Good. No, wait. Hershel, steady.''

He could feel the sweat drip down his back while he jumped and carried Emmy over the dancefloor.

''Alright. Stop.'' Andrea called out.

The pair stopped their dance and panted heavily.

''We really need to see some improvement with these lifts, otherwise I'm not sure if you can pull this off.'' the instructor sighed.

''I'm sorry.'' the professor said with a pant.

He was frustrated, obviously blaming himself.

''Me too. I can't believe I'm still getting this wrong.'' Emmy sighed.

He looked to his assistant, confused by her add-on. He saw absolutely nothing wrong with her part of the performance.

''Yes well...Once you learn a mistake, it is hard to unlearn.'' Andrea nodded to Emmy. ''Let's stop for now and resume tomorrow morning. Tonight's session, as you might have heard from Grosky, is cancelled for personal reasons. I will see you two tomorrow.''

They said their goodbyes to their instructor and sat down on the ground to start their cool down stretches. They always sat close, sometimes helping the other. It was a way to bond, beyond dancing together. During the day, they also incorporated more subtle touches into their routines, like a hand on the shoulder, a brush of the leg and just generally getting close. It helped the professor stay comfortable with Emmy. And they also just liked each other's company.

''I can't believe we've not made any progress.'' Emmy sighed.

''It's troublesome.'' the professor replied.

''If only there was a way for us to just keep practising and...wait…''

The professor looked to his assistant with lifted eyebrows. She was thinking of something. Something that might help them. He was about to reply, when her face suddenly lit up.

''I have an idea!''

* * *

This is why they had driven a few kilometers outside of London to a certain pond Emmy remembered. Her plan was to get into the water to practise the lifts without the fear of falling. They could practise as many times as they liked until they got it. A fool proof plan!

The professor wasn't sure why they couldn't just go to a swimming pool nearby, but was quickly reminded by his assistant that it would gather some unwanted attention. It would also give away their ''winning'' routine, which was troublesome if the competition found out.

The pond she had in mind was just an hour drive away, completely isolated and perfect for their practise. Thankfully the professor had informed dean Delmona of the importance of their current case, to which he granted them as much time away as needed. He had always been flexible around things like that.

Now that they were in front of the lake, the professor regretted indulging her request slightly. The water seemed awfully cold and they hadn't brought along any spare clothes. The weather had been nice, since it was late may, but still cold enough for natural water to be freezingly cold.

''Are you sure about this my dear?'' he asked hesitantly.

''Positive. Where is your sense of adventure professor! This is the perfect way to practise lifts and other difficult dance stuff.''

''But…''

''No but's.''

Before he could say anything else, she jumped into the water with a yelp. The splash from her dive in splattered over his legs, causing him to jump back in response. He quickly noticed how she had disrobed down to just a t-shirt and underwear. Her shoes, socks, pants and jacket were tossed to the side.

''Brrr, it _is_ freezing.'' Emmy laughed and started floating through the water on her back.

He still felt hesitant to go in. He knew she was right about the practise, but somewhere he was afraid either of them would catch a cold. That would not be beneficial to the competition. Or at least that was what he was telling himself. Emmy walked upshore until the water reached her waist. The professor noticed how her yellow with white t-shirt had clung to her chest. Water dripped down from her thick hair, slowly rolling past her neck. He swallowed a lump in his throat from the sight.

''Come on professor,'' she said with extended hand. ''For me?''

She was rather convincing. He sighed and started taking off his jacket, shoes, shirt and socks as well and placed them neatly folded next to Emmy's belongings. She waited patiently for him to return in front of her, to which she once again extended her hand. He reached out and accepted it. He hoped she would guide him gently into the water without much fuss, but realised quickly that he should have known Emmy Altava better than that, when she pulled him right into the icy liquid without as much as a warning.

''AARGH!''

Emmy couldn't help but laugh at his distressed cry. Once he had finally gotten used to the water, she swum closer. He could feel his cheeks warm up when she placed her hands on his shoulders, suddenly being very close.

''It's not so bad anymore right? Wanna try the first jump?''

''Fine.'' he grumbled.

She turned around and extended her arms for him to grab onto. The first jump was easy. He only had to lift her up and turn her half a circle. The most difficult part about it was for Emmy, since she would have to move her legs through it like she was walking. He pushed her arms up until her waist was in front of his face. He had to admit, the water did make it very easy. She felt as light as a feather.

He turned her halfway and watched as she gracefully performed through the splashes. A small giggle erupted from the ballerina. He finished the half-turn and put her back down into the water. She leaned back against him and shivered.

''Doesn't get much warmer though.'' she sighed.

The professor cleared his throat and quickly moved back. The small notion was enough for his ears to flare red. They continued to practise several moves and jumps, all easier and far lighter in the water.

''Alright, we really should practise the lift at the end of the second act.'' Emmy said while pushing back her wet hair out of her face.

''A..are you sure?''

''Yes! That's the jump we have the most trouble with.''

The lift hadn't worked at all until now and that made him rather nervous.

''Don't worry. If I fall, it will be in the safety of the water!''

That was true. She would be in no danger at all. He nodded at his partner and extended his arm to her.

''Let's start 5 steps before to get in the swing of things.''

''Great suggestion!'' she beamed.

She moved close to him and got into position. The steps before the lift required the pair to move in perfect sync without touching the other much. Her expression turned from playful to serious. She would probably not admit how much she had gotten into this. The professor counted down as they started moving. The fire in her eyes burned as she started to move back for the jump. His heart hammered in his chest.

She started moving forward rapidly, trying her hardest to be fast through the water. The professor moved his arms to his front, ready to receive her. When she got close enough, he placed his hands against her hips and pushed her up as well as she could. He grunted, already feeling his arms tremble from the strain when she had completely gotten out from the water. It didn't take long for them to lose balance and tumble back into the water. Emmy met the water face first, yelping on her way down.

The professor emerged, hurriedly looking back to see if Emmy was alright. Emmy emerged as well with a slight splutter.

''Are you alright?'' he asked.

Emmy couldn't help but laugh.

''That was actually kind of fun.''

''R..really?''

''Yes! Let's try again. This time, let's try to do it without the run up.''

She moved back in front and got into position for him to lift her. He blinked a couple of times, processing her plan. When he did, he placed his hands against her once again and lifted her up from the water. This time, he had misplaced his right hand a bit too far to the right, causing their form to falter once again.

They kept on trying, falling into the water again and again and again. They had completely forgotten about the cold, neither of them really aware of the passage of time. Emmy had kept on laughing every time, the professor soon joining her. The chore had become a fun activity. They didn't really care about the mistakes either. It was all just too enjoyable.

''Okay. This time, we'll get it.'' Emmy splashed the professor with her hands.

''How? Are we going to change something?'' He asked with a laugh, quickly returning a splash.

''Yes. Put your hands a little higher on my waists instead of my hips. Once I stay in the air for like 5 seconds, go to the next part and turn me while I slide down against you.''

She seemed sure. He believed her.

''Aren't we supposed to hold the pose for longer?''

''Yes, but if we'll add the twirl it might count as a better element!''

''Alright. Let's give it a go.''

She moved in front of him once more and nodded for him to get started. He sighed and turned his shoulders in preparation. They were going to do this. Together.

He placed his hands as instructed and pushed her up. Emmy took hold of her pose gracefully, straining her abs above his fingers. He marvelled at her strength and the ability to look so beautiful at the same time. The droplets from the water fell down on his cheeks as he started twirling her through the air and back down into the water. She glided down flush against his body until they got face to face. Her arms had wrapped around his neck and her nose touched his.

She could feel his warm breath against her cold skin. She moved down farther, until she had reached the ground again. They were still holding onto each other, not sure what they were doing exactly. They had both lost themselves in the others eyes. No thoughts. No fears. Only connection.

''We...did it.'' she whispered, finally finding her voice.

He blinked a couple of times, still not complete out of his trance.

''We did it?''

Her face broke out into a big smile.

''Yes! We did!''

He lifted her up again in an embrace and twirled her through the water with thunderous laughter.

''We did it!'' he yelled.

''We did it!'' she laughed.

A victory for sure.

* * *

They returned to the professor's house later that evening with a strong need for a warm cup of tea and perhaps a shower. They thanked the heavens that there was no more practise today. Luke had been patiently waiting for them to return, since they had promised him they would make some time for tonight to play boardgames.

When they entered the living room in a half-wet attire, the boy didn't know what to ask. They explained the reason for their sudden trip, to which Luke just responded with,

''Awh, I would've loved a swim!''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the visual cues are easy enough to understand. It's a bit hard to write a dance without getting too technical or give too much info.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Professor Layton franchise.

''Just you and me.'' he whispered.

Heartbeat increased and cheeks flushed. How was he able to control her so. To dictate her every thought and every feeling. She felt like she was dreaming. Floating in his arms, away from the issues of the world. He turned slowly, his body in tune with the music. There was a harshness, someone who shouldn't be underestimated. An elegance.

A dance persona for the crowd to see. For the competition to watch. She didn't care. She just looked at him and him alone. A realisation. A warmth between them with every move, more powerful by the second. Lights doused. Crowds faded. Only him.

* * *

''Today, we will start the practising of the third part of the routine. The salsa. This will be more tactical than the previous act. I have brought along a partner today to demonstrate correctly.''

The professor, Emmy and Luke all nodded, curious to see a tall, dark man take a bow next to her.

''This is Anthony. He is a new member from my dance group and is the expert when it comes to salsa. Try to watch his moves carefully Hershel. He will be acting out your place in the dance. Emmy, you focus on me.''

''Yes Miss Janssen.'' they both replied.

''Let's get started right away. Luke, I would have to ask you to leave.''

''Leave?! What, why?'' the boy responded shocked.

He had been allowed to watch every evening so far, so he didn't really understand where this was coming from.

''From now on the dancing will become a little bit intense. I would love for you to be there during the competition, but for now I think it is better for Emmy and Hershel if you don't distract them.''

Her voice was still stern, but you could hear her kindness through the words.

''Oh...alright. I guess I'll see you guys later.''

''Sorry Luke. Let's talk tomorrow okay?'' Emmy patted the small boy's head.

''Good night Luke.'' the professor added.

''Good night.''

Luke understood, but still felt sad.

Andrea nodded to Emmy for her to start the music.

''Usually Salsa is quick and high-paced. For now, we have chosen a piece that will focus on slow moves and more bodily contact. This is a little easier for beginners. Is that alright Hershel?''

The professor could feel his cheeks warm up.

''Yes. That's fine. Emmy and I have been practising a lot together. We should be fine.''

''Good. Now watch closely.''

They waited for the music to slow down and watched as the couple took their positions. Their movements were clearly those of professionals. Emmy gasped as she witnessed the instructor twirl and grind against her partner. The professor watched in awe as the male counterpart served as a steady but fluid base for the dance. Their movements were rapid but sensual. Slow but fiery. Emotions were drawn and heartbeats increased.

This was on another level compared to the first part. Act one introduced the pair. Each portraying individual characteristics until they met in the middle. The second act served as a means to connect the two. Getting acquainted and learning from each other. The third act showed them as one. A fused being, complementing each other in ways they couldn't see themselves.

The story was clear. Now all they had to do was act it out. When the music stopped and the pair finished in their end poses, the two people in the audience clapped their hands together vigorously.

''That was amazing!'' Emmy exclaimed with a fist in the air.

''Hm. Thank you.'' Andrea returned warmly.

* * *

The rest of the evening was spent practising the first few moves of the third act, with both Andrea and Anthony watching close and giving advice. The professor was glad to not feel any more problems when he danced with Emmy. It just felt...natural.

''It's getting quite late. Let's stop for today.'' Andrea announced.

''Andrea, very good, see you soon.'' Anthony winked at the german instructor and left the room.

''Ahem, yes. See you soon. Remember, tomorrow will be the opening ceremony of the competition. You will not have to dance just yet, but I expect you to behave your best. The inspector has also asked me to ask you kindly to keep an eye out for the criminal.''

Emmy puffed out a sigh.

''I can't believe it's getting this close.''

''Yes, we still have a little bit more time thankfully. But do practise as much as possible together even when I'm not around.''

''I am practising every night after you've left the building!'' Emmy responded in a ballet pose.

''Really?'' the professor asked.

''Yes...is that weird?'' she smiled sheepishly. ''I just really want to be good you know.''

He knew she had been trying her hardest, but didn't know she was practising this much. He sometimes wondered why she was so tired during the day, but now he understood.

''Can I join you tonight?''

The question had escaped his lips before he could think about it. Emmy turned to look at him and quickly smiled brightly.

''That would be great!''

''Good initiative. I will see you tomorrow at the grand hall.'' Andrea waved the pair goodnight.

* * *

First, they decided it would be a good idea to grab a bite first somewhere close by before they returned to the practise room. They had been training most of the afternoon and it was getting quite late. With their bellies full and their energies reset, they returned with new determination.

''I can't wait for us to try the full act.'' Emmy said.

''Yes that will feel like a victory on its own.''

''Right? But for now let's focus on the third act. We can barely do any of the steps correctly as it is.'' Emmy chuckled.

''Hm. True.'' was all he replied.

Once they had finished stretching, they continued their practise until the late hours of the night. They really hadn't noticed how much time had passed, both focussed on their practise and also just enjoying their time together. The professor finally caught a glimpse of the time, when he stood close to one of the windows and witnessed a clock strike 01:00 somewhere in the distance.

''Oh my.'' he mumbled.

''Hm? What is it?''

''It's actually already after midnight…''

''What! Are you serious?''

Emmy quickly joined next to him in front of the window and squinted at the clock he was pointing at.

''Oh...I guess we should stop then…'' she said softly.

He could tell she was disappointed. He understood. He felt the same way.

They got changed and met up downstairs in front of the building. Emmy shivered slightly, a puff of air visible when she breathed out. The professor felt a strong urge to wrap his arms around her, but knew to hold himself back. If they weren't practising dance, it wouldn't be appropriate.

''I'll walk you home.''

''Oh, it's fine really! I don't live too far from here.'' she smiled.

''It's really late my dear. I know you are able to fend for yourself, but I wouldn't be a gentleman if I let you walk alone right now.''

He could tell she was considering it.

_I don't want to say goodbye yet._

''Alright.''

A small blush had formed on her cheeks. He wasn't sure if it was because of the cold or because of him.

''I'll take you up on that offer.''

They walked down the barren, dark streets. The moon was hidden away tonight. Only a few lanterns to guide their way. They didn't speak. They just walked, lost in thought.

The professor thought back to the last few days. About how close he had gotten to his assistant and how much he had been enjoying it. He thought about their playful nudges, her irresistible smile, her graceful moves, her face when she popped back out of the water. He thought about seeing her again tomorrow. About how lovely she would look in the dress she told him about earlier today.

Emmy thought about something similar. About the way he had opened up to her after just a single day. She thought about his gentle but strong arms around her. About how she wanted to tell him about everything she thought and everything she dreamt of. She wanted to tell him about her past. Why she had resisted the assignment so harshly at first. He would listen, she was sure. He would be kind. He would comfort her.

Before they knew it, they had arrived at their destination. Emmy walked up the small staircase to her door and turned around. The professor had joined her on the steps and looked up at her with a small smile.

They had to really say goodbye. For now.

''Thanks for walking me home. I...guess I'll see you tomorrow?'' she said in a hushed voice.

She did it to not disturb her neighbours. She also didn't want to let him hear her say goodbye. To stretch out the moment for just a little longer.

''Yes. Sleep well…''

He turned his face to the ground. There was something he wanted to say. Something he wanted to do. It didn't feel right to leave now. Not like this.

''You too. Uhm...professor?''

He looked back up. She had taken a few steps closer to him until she was right in front of him.

''Thank you...for dancing with me. I've really been enjoying it.''

She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. For a moment, he wasn't sure how to respond, but quickly hugged her close the next. They stood like that for what felt like an eternity, but also just a second at the same time.

When she moved back, she placed a small peck on his cheek before removing herself completely from his arms.

''Alright, actually good night now!'' she giggled.

She opened the door and waved before moving inside and closing it shut. The professor had frozen in place. Not because of the cold, but because of her. He moved his hand up to his cheek and touched the spot she had kissed. For some reason, it felt warm. It felt cozy. It felt...amazing.

His lips curled up into a big smile that he couldn't control. He had the urge to jump into the air and cry out. But...that would be very inappropriate for a gentleman at two in the morning. Also slightly alarming to the woman in question. Finally, he turned around and walked back down the stairs to return to his own home. Ready to dream about a certain lady in yellow.

* * *

Emmy had closed the door and slouched down against it. She placed her hand over her chest, right above where her heart was threatening to jump out. She could feel that she was trembling. Was she cold? Was she sick? Tired maybe? No...she knew what was up.

''I...kissed him...kind of.'' she whispered.

She touched her cheeks and could feel the warmth and coldness at the same time. She figured she must have turned red. She grabbed her shoulders to steady her shaking body.

_I can't believe this._

She secretly wanted to jump back up, open the door, chase him and kiss him on the lips. But...that would be crazy...right? She shook her head out of whatever direction it was heading and got up from her spot. She huffed to try to get rid of the aching of her heart while putting away her coat.

''It's way too late Emmy. Off to bed now you silly girl.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pining is the best. Also, arguably, the worst. Anyway, hope you're enjoying my little dance story! I know the focus has been mostly on the dancing and the love story, but I promise the next chapter will also include some of the murder mystery element!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Professor Layton franchise.

She had let go. Of the worries, the pain and the sorrow. Right here, right now, she felt alive. Nothing else mattered. She allowed him to take her everywhere he pleased on the dancefloor. He went right, she went right. He sped up, she sped up. One with the song, with the dance and with each other.

The song had ended. A sadness filling her heart, away from his warmth. She couldn't help but smile. Wondering why she had not seen it before. He was everything she needed. Everything she wanted.

Fear replaced the love.

_What if he doesn't see me that way?_

A pain lasted.

* * *

The next evening had arrived. Emmy looked at herself in the mirror, pleased with the outfit she had chosen for today's grand opening. The ceremony was mostly to register all the participants, listen to some presentator's speech and a party to get everyone in the mood. They were asked to keep an eye on things by Grosky, possibly putting together any clue that could lead them to the killer. Emmy figured the party would be the best way to interact with people.

She turned and looked at the back to see if everything was still properly set in place. The red fabric fitted perfectly and felt smooth. From her waist down, which was wrapped in place with a bow on the back, the dress started flowing to the sides in an A-shaped form until her knees. The top part, which was mostly open, felt a little too bare to the usual button-up Emmy was used to. She was glad the top at least covered her bosom enough to not show any cleavage. Slightly slided down from her shoulders, a lint wrapped around her upper arms, serving as sleeves.

She really liked the dress. It would be a nice enough way to present herself at the introductions today...and to wow her partner. She smirked at the prospect. He said he would pick her up in his Laytonmobile, after making sure she knew the risks of riding a motorcycle in a dress. He could be here any second now. She turned to look in the mirror, adjusted her ponytail and wondered if she needed any more make-up. She usually didn't wear any, but figured it would be nice for today's event. She had put on some red lipstick to match her dress and mascara. It felt a little heavy on her face, but she knew she just had to ignore it.

A knock on the door made her heart skip a beat.

_He's here!_

She ran to the door with a wide grin and stopped just in time to remember it would be weird to open the door while panting in his face. She cleared her throat, readjusted her dress one last time, took a deep breath and opened the door.

* * *

The professor waited for his assistant to open the door, a giddy feeling in his stomach, excited to see her. When she opened it, he couldn't help but smile and stare. She looked absolutely breathtaking. Just as he had expected.

''Your ride is here my lady.'' he said while taking a deep bow.

''Thank you good sir.'' she giggled.

''May I say, you look absolutely lovely this evening.''

He took a hold of her hand and placed a small kiss on the back.

''You look pretty good yourself prof.''

The professor had dressed up as well. He was wearing a three-piece black tailored suit, with red inner lining and a black bowtie. His tophat was ever present, completing the chique ensemble.

''Are you ready to head out?'' he asked.

''Yes, let's go!''

They got in the car and drove off to the grand hall where the dance competition was being held the week after. They talked on the way about strategies, about what they had for breakfast, about Emmy's dream from last night and many other things that were just nice and nonsensical.

The building that served as the center for activities in the neighbourhood was quite large. The architectural style could be reminiscent of an ancient greek colosseum, with a modern twist, which was lighted up by a couple of spots on the ground. On the front, two large posters to the side showed a couple of handsome dancers dazzled in lights with the text 'Grand Dance Gala' on it.

The professor found a spot to park the old Laytonmobile, got out of the car and quickly turned around to open the door for his lady. She smiled up to him while taking his hand. Arm in arm they walked up the steps to the entry. A sizable group had started forming on the inside, some part of the dancers, some of the crew, everyone excited about the upcoming event.

''Hm.''

Emmy looked up after she heard the professor's grunt. His face had changed into a grimace. He was probably uncomfortable. She squeezed his arm to make him look down at her.

''You okay?'' she whispered.

His frown turned to a warm smile and a nod.

''I am.''

_Because of you._

''Hershel, Emmy, you are on time!'' a voice called out from somewhere in the busy room.

They looked to the source of the voice to find their instructor Andrea. She waved to them to come closer. She was wearing a long dark-blue dress with a sleek black ribbon around her waist and looked lovely.

''Good to see you Andrea. I had no idea this would be such a crowded event!'' Emmy said enthusiastically.

''Well, there aren't that many more competitions so everyone always comes to this one.'' she smiled. ''Especially because of the amateurs. It is exciting to see the upcoming talent.''

''Do we have to sign something?'' the professor asked while adjusting his tophat.

''Yes, follow me.''

They followed the German woman through the crowds until they reached a table on the other side of the room with a long line. Emmy groaned when she saw the line but quickly marched over to the end. Fortunately it didn't take too long for them to sign their names and pay the fee. An announcement rang through the speakers telling of a presentation in hall B from the chairman of the organization. Most people started walking to the hall in question, the professor, Emmy and Andrea following along as well.

The presentation was rather boring. The chairman spoke of the sponsors mostly, carefully mentioning Scotland Yard's presence in between, in the hope that people wouldn't notice. The last thing they wanted was an uproar about a possible murder, which would cause most of the contestants to stop entering the competition. Although cancelling the event all together would also be an option, chief Carmichael had made it clear that the investigation needed to continue. This could be their last chance to catch this maniac.

Emmy had been leaning against the professor during the speech. She was obviously not interested and started making a game out of looking through the crowd and spotting the most hideous outfit. The professor had been analysing the other contestants, the production staff, the waiters, the security guards and almost everyone else to see if they acted suspicious in any way. He didn't pay any mind to Emmy's touch, completely used to the small form of affection.

After the chairman had finally finished his speech, he ushered the group to make their way to the top of the building on the terrace, where the initiation party was being held for the night. Emmy jumped up and down giddily, relieved to finally have some fun. Once they were on the terrace, a beautiful view from across the city opened up. A live band was placed in the corner, playing groovy tunes to set the mood.

Fairy lights were hung up and scattered over the top along strings, a large dance floor in the middle for the guests to have casual fun on and finally food and drinks provided to the left. It was rather lavish and exciting. The rooftop slowly filled up with people, aching for a good time. Most of them gathered around the dancefloor, no one daring to stand upon it.

''Why is no one dancing?'' Emmy asked after taking a sip from her drink. ''Isn't that the point? You know...dancers.''

''They are afraid they would accidentally show their moves before the big day. Just casually dancing is not really done on events like these.'' Andrea explained.

''Well...that's a shame.'' Emmy pouted.

A tall, handsome man with green eyes tapped Andrea on the shoulder, causing her to turn around.

''Ah, Anthony! There you are.'' she exclaimed.

He leaned down to whisper something in her ear.

''Alright. Excuse me. I will see you later.'' Andrea smiled kindly.

They watched as the pair moved away into the crowd.

''You think they're a thing?'' Emmy smiled mischievously.

''She does seem to be fond of the man.'' the professor replied while keeping his gaze on the crowd.

He was still trying hard to find something worth calling a clue for tonight. Something that could help them with the case. But so far, everyone seemed to just have a good time, casually roaming about and excited for the event. The staff were performing their duties as they should and the committee in charge seemed too busy to worry about anything else.

''Gosh, I really wish someone would just step on the dance floor though! Just listen to that music, it's so hard to not start spontaneously moving your hips.''

The professor looked to his assistant, who indeed looked like she was having a hard time keeping herself still. A plan formed in his mind. Something that would make her happy. He placed his own drink away and took Emmy's drink out of her hand to put it aside as well. He moved in front of her, her eyes following with curiosity.

''Take my hand.''

He could see her hesitation.

''Here?''

''Here.''

He pulled her along across the terrace onto the dance floor. Everyone's eyes turned on them, curious to see what would happen.

''Everyone is watching us.'' she smiled nervously.

A new song started playing (something similar to the second half of the Diabolical Box Theme Song). He let go of her hand and took a step back to bow deeply to his lady. He could hear her giggle. She returned the bow and started circling around him. When she had finished her round, he grabbed her hand to pull her against him. A hand on his shoulder, on her back and one around hers.

''Just you and me.''

A big smile and flushed cheeks told him all he needed to know. They turned slowly at first, her body pressed closely against him when he dipped down. He moved back up, her face close. Threatening to brush his lips against hers, he looked to the left, and then to the right. She mimicked, turning her head opposite. To the right, then to the left. A play without words.

He spinned her out and waited for her to return while sliding forward on his knee. She turned and swayed her hips, captivating the audience, herself and him. Her arms flung high while she turned on her heel. He held out his arm, aching for her body to be near, catching her. Reeling her back in, unable to give up. A breath close to the other, intermingled. Intertwined. They bewitched the dance floor. Everyone silently admired their performance and their confidence.

The music ended. Silence interrupted by their heavy pants. Sweat dripping and laughs through the night. An applause thundered through the open area, finally catching the attention of the two dancers. They had forgotten where they were. They had forgotten about the competition, about the people, about the party. It had just been them. Dancing until their last breath.

Other people quickly got over their prejudice and fear and joined the couple on the dance floor. This night was about fun. About getting to know one another. About dance.

The professor looked at his dance partner, expecting a smile, a laugh or a joyful expression. She had turned her face to the ground, a distant look in her eyes. Something felt wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That party was a banger if I say so myself! Oof, that ending though. Wonder what that means...


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Professor Layton franchise.

The thick raindrops fell heavy on their skin. Dark clouds sending messages. Two hearts beating together. An outstretched hand in the grey.

''Dance with me.''

* * *

Another few days had passed, with only three days left until the competition. Grosky had asked the pair to join him and the rest of the team for a meeting today at Scotland Yard to report any findings. The professor had just arrived, when he noticed his assistant walk in front of him. He was about to call out to her, when he heard her sigh heavily. Ever since that night on the roof, he had wondered what exactly was bugging her.

* * *

_Flashback to the night of the opening ceremony_

They once again arrived at the front of her doorstep. The professor wasn't sure if it had been him or something else that was bothering her, but it was obvious that there was something wrong.

''Thanks again. For driving me.'' she smiled timidly.

He thought back to the dance. Maybe he shouldn't have forced her into something so open. Maybe he had crossed the line.

''Of course. Anytime.''

''Well...good night.''

She turned to her door, her smile fading to a frown.

''Wait...Emmy.''

She stopped her movement, but didn't turn around. She was waiting for him to say something.

''I'm...sorry.''

''Sorry? What for?''

''I shouldn't have forced you to dance with me tonight. It was not appropriate.''

He could see her shoulder fall. Had he said the right thing? Had he made it worse?

''It was fun, don't worry about it. I think everyone appreciated the initiative.''

Her laugh was barely audible. Her feelings not behind her words. Why was she closing herself from him? Locking up her emotions.

''Okay...just...let me know if there is something I can do.'' he tried.

She turned back again and shook her head.

''Nothing's wrong. So nothing to do.''

* * *

He sped up his pace until he caught up to her.

''Oh, hey!'' she smiled up at him.

''Good afternoon my dear.''- he tipped his hat. -''How are you?''

''Pretty good, although curious to see what the meeting will put forward. I can't say I have noticed anything on the night of the ceremony.''

''Me neither. Nobody seemed suspicious. Although the possibility is present that this is the work of an outsider. Their motive is what eludes me the most. Why dancers? Why target young woman who enjoy this hobby?''

''Maybe because they're jealous? They might be senior dancers themselves, who feel fit to get rid of the young talented competition.''

''A good theory. Let's keep it in mind. I wonder what Grosky has uncovered.''

''Maybe he finally broke through the speed of sound with his latest jog technique.'' Emmy said sarcastically.

The professor chuckled at the thought. He was glad she still had her sense of humor. They arrived at the Yard not long after, one of the officers at the ready to guide them towards the briefing room.

''Layton, Altava, glad you could make it.'' Grosky said curtly when they entered, obviously busy with other matters at the same time.

Several officers were standing around him, discussing something with fierce stares. Grosky's desk was covered in paperwork and samples. When things had calmed down, he asked the group to take a seat for the meeting to start.

''Welcome everyone to the updated get-together of the Lusibus murdercase. I have called you here today for two reasons. One, I wished to update you all on the findings of the last few weeks and two, to get everyone on the same wavelength for the competition in three days.''

The room was filled up with officers and a few members of the committee responsible for the competition. Some groaned in response to the inspector, urging him to continue.

''Very well, first, I would like a report from the various teams. Officer Clarintine, if you please.''

A woman with white-ish blond hair stood up and cleared her throat.

''We have revisited the facts of the old case and concluded a few things between the three women that could indicate motive in the serial killer's case. As you know, the three women were all entered in the dance competition at the time. Remarkable to note is that they all made quite the impression on the judges. They each took third, second and first place respectively. They were quite good dancers, good looking women for their age and known to be friendly and competitive. They were all separated after the competition by the killer without eye witnesses.''

''Very good. Thank you.'' Grosky nodded to the officer. ''Next, officer Jerifelt.''

A man got up from his seat with a bushy, red mustache.

''Our investigation of the remains of the previous killings have unfortunately not been fruitful. The families of the first two deceased women had decided to cremate their remains. The third woman is buried, but we did not receive permission to investigate the body. We tried to look further into the mark that was left by the killer, but could not find anymore about that either. There is a possibility that the killer made the victim swallow the emblem before they murdered them, or inserted the stamp after the death.''

''That's...unfortunate. Thank you Jerifelt. Professor Layton?''

The professor looked to inspector Grosky and nodded. He got up from his chair and cleared his throat.

''We were not able to deduct any suspicious activity from the opening ceremony last week.''

''Alright. How is your training going? Is miss Janssen helping you out as much as possible?''

''But of course,''

''Our training is going well!'' Emmy chipped in. ''She said we were well on our way to third place.''

''That's good news. Please do keep an eye out. As you might understand Emmy, you are practically bait in this scenario.''

''I know Grosky. I can handle myself if the killer picks me as their next candidate.''

''I trust that.''

The professor sat back down and let Grosky's words sink in. He had actually not realised himself that Emmy would be bait for the killer. Worry settled in his stomach. Apparently it was quite visible on his face. A soft hand was placed on top of his own, intertwining their fingers together. He looked to the side to find his assistant smile to him with a reassuring squeeze to his hand.

She was absolutely right. She would totally be able to handle herself. But, he was still worried. Grosky continued the meeting discussing various increased security measures for the ball. The members of the committee present explained the lay-out of the building and all possible ways for the killer to make their move. They had thankfully taken this very seriously and prepared as such.

Of course, the day would be heavily occupied with security, officers and policemen surveying every aspect of the competition. They could almost not imagine the killer having the guts to do anything. But, as the professor mentioned in passing, the killer would probably strike somewhere after the competition was over. Maybe even later that evening during the after party. They discussed the possibility that it could be someone the victim knew. Someone they would trust to go along with. But those were theories left unanswered for now. They could only hope their plan would succeed.

Emmy would be the fall back for it all. If the killer were to zoom in on her, she would be able to fend for herself. The professor wouldn't let it come to that though. He made an internal pledge that afternoon, to stay by her side all day, evening and even night if he had to, to make sure she would be safe. The only thing he was afraid of, was that she would run off to rescue whoever was in trouble. For now, all he could do was wait and see whatever would happen that evening.

* * *

After the briefing, the professor and Emmy went their separate ways. Practise for today had been cancelled. It was already pretty late anyway and both the professor and Emmy had a lot on their mind. They needed a moment alone. A moment to think about it all.

Emmy closed the door to her apartment and placed her bag and keys on the side table. She sighed, exhausted from the long briefing and the tumultuous thoughts that persisted in her mind. She needed some wine. She walked to her fridge and grabbed a bottle of white wine. She usually didn't drink too much but tonight would be a nice exception. A glas, a bottle and a comfy seat was all she needed.

Her apartment had one of those window seats with an amazing view of the city. She turned on the regular lights of her living and sat down. High in the sky, the moon shone down with its gentle light. The bright city lights from the shops below and the passing cars brightened up her room. She sighed after she had taken her first sip, the liquid warming her throat.

She thought about everything that had happened so far and what would happen. She thought about the professor. How he had captured her attention in every sense of the word. That night on the terrace was the night she realised, she had actually been falling for him. She lazily laughed at her reflection of the window, thinking how deep she had been falling for some time now. She had just always mistaken it for admiration.

Another sip. She licked her dry lips, thinking how they felt a little chapped. A cloud moved in front of the moon, obscuring its light. She opened her window to smell the night air. A sweet, familiar scent filled her nostrils.

 _Rain? Probably later tonight_.

She felt anxious. She didn't want to think. A memory from long ago entered her thoughts. A strict voice. An ache. She rubbed her ankles, where a shock flowed through. Phantom pain from the time she used to be perfect. She had to be. It was what they expected. What they made her do. She put the glass aside and sighed. She got up and walked to her bedroom. An urge filled her mind. An urge to move like she used to.

''It should still be here somewhere…'' she mumbled.

She searched through her things to find something that reminded her of her old self.

''Oh...here it is.'' she said while picking a piece of clothing from a box. ''I wonder if it still fits.''

In her hands, a black training outfit for a ballerina shimmered slightly. The stretchy fabric felt coarse between her fingers. The purple, sparkly sheer on the waist had always been her favorite. It had always felt so good when she twirled around and the sheer would follow.

''Should I?'' she asked herself.

Nothing was holding her back. She walked back to her door and stuffed the suit in her bag. She had made up her mind.

* * *

The professor had also gotten back home and taken a seat on his couch. Today had been a lot. He sighed as he took a sip from his tea and let his mind wonder. Emmy had been acting so strange lately and he wished he could find out what it was. He wasn't the kind of person to just ask her straight away. He didn't want to invade her privacy like that.

His leg was shaking while he thought about it, unnoticed by the gent, until his tea spilled over his hand.

''Oh. Oh dear.''

He brushed away the liquid and put the cup down on the table.

''I suppose the continuous exercise over the past few weeks has entered a pattern into my system.'' he mumbled to himself.

He could go for a run, or do some stretches at home, but something about that didn't feel quite right. He could feel the energy rush through him when he thought about returning to the studio to do some private dancing. It was rather late, but there would be no one there to judge him, no one to refute him. He had a feeling that he was way behind anyway, so the few extra hours of practise would do him good.

He got up from the couch, grabbed his sports gear and opened the front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very much leading up to a certain scene there.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Professor Layton franchise.

''But…''

''Please.''

An urge. A feeling. A test.

* * *

Emmy donned her suit and smiled at herself in the mirror.

''Thank god it still fits.''

The short sleeves were a little chilly, but she figured she would warm up in no time. She dipped her head forward so she could tie up her hair in a knot. She looked back at her reflection and clicked her tongue when she noticed a few strands hanging loose from the bun.

_Just like before. Just like always. Not enough._

It didn't matter though. No one was here to berate her on her messy look. She was alone and she was in her element. She thought about turning on the light, but she didn't want to. The light from the moon would be enough for now. Enough to calm her down. She started slow, with the first arabesque. An easy enough move.

She continued doing more difficult poses and slowly regained her courage. Eventually she wasn't thinking about it anymore. She jumped through the room like she had never even stopped her training. It felt good. The corners of her lips curled into a smile without her knowledge. She stopped in front of the window and posed her arms high into the air, with her back arched and her legs stretched.

A small gasp caught her attention. She could suddenly feel a pair of eyes on her. She knew who it was. Her heart rate increased. How long had he been watching her? How long was he going to wait before saying something? Would she be able to keep a straight face after everything? After realising how badly she wanted to be by his side? And how badly it would hurt...when he would say to her that he doesn't feel the same way…

''Professor…?'' she whispered.

She dropped her arms and turned to him. The light fell over his body. His cheeks were bright from being caught red handed. His mouth slightly opened in surprise.

''Were you...watching me?''

''I..I was. I'm sorry my dear, you were just…''

''Just?''

He took a step forward and furrowed his brow.

''Mesmerizing to watch.''

He said it in such a soft voice, it hurt her heart. She wanted to run up to him and wrap her arms around him. To tell him, thank you, please don't ever stop watching me.

''Oh…'' was all she managed to say.

How foolish she was. They were friends. And she would have to live with that. She laughed softly at her own thoughts, trying hard to think of a natural thing to say.

''Would you like to join me?''

''I..I uhm.''

_I want you to stay here...and comfort me._

''To practise. For the competition.''

_Please...love me like I love you._

''Alright.''

He moved back into the changing room. She sighed, knowing perfectly well this was a bad idea. Her thoughts were all over the place. She wanted to be close to him, to tell him everything, but at the same time she wanted to run away and never see him again. To never have to fear his rejection. To never look into his kind eyes again.

Before she knew it, he had changed into his sportswear. She tried to smile at him, hoping he wouldn't see through her mask. She bowed deep as a ballerina would. Ready to receive him as a dancer.

''With or without music?'' she asked.

''Let's try without.''

''Very well.''

She counted down the beat in her head. She sprawled out her arms, moving like she was taught. She jumped over the wood, a creak echoing through the solitude. She was there. She was focussed. She turned, awaiting his hand. He moved close, an improvement visible. She loved the story of their dance. The story of their movements.

When he touched the tips of her fingers, she could feel the warmth she was missing. A piece to her incomplete puzzle. His gaze melted her to her core. Intens and on her. She had not seen anything like it before. Not during their training with Andrea, not in the lake, not on the dancefloor during the ceremony. Nothing like it. He grasped everything inside of her that mattered.

The second act was almost over. The jump they practised while falling over so many times in the icy water was coming. The jump she loved more than anything. An excuse to be close. To feel like he wanted her like she did him. Almost ready to indulge. He had gotten in position. She needed to jump. She moved quickly and gasped as he lifted her infront the backdrop of the moon.

5 seconds felt like forever. She needed to get down. To get close. He started the twist, approved by their instructor who was delighted to see them improvise. She moved down and revelled in the touch. His passionate eyes had yet to leave her. Drilling her core with a feeling she didn't understand.

She was lowered, noses touching, an ache returning. How badly she wanted him to lean forward. To capture what was his all along. Her heart was close to leaping out. Surely hearable to the man against her. The time had passed for them to move on. She realised that they were still positioned like this. Staring into each other's eyes. Waiting.

_Is he...?_

A soft gasp escaped her lips. She could feel his hand move upwards to her cheek. Did he feel the same way? Was he going to kiss her? Did he notice her hammering heart? Was he about to tell her off? Was he going to reject her love?

''Emmy...I…''

_I don't want to hear it...I don't want our friendship to end…_

''We should probably head home.''

The words had left her lips before she could process it. She moved back from their embrace and looked to the ground. She felt ashamed for interrupting him, but the fear was too prominent in her system. She had to get out. She had to get away.

''It's getting late.''

''Yes...you're...right.''

He accepted it. It was done. She turned to walk away, not a goodbye necessary. Tears formed on the corners of her eyes. Threatening to fall before she was out of sight. Once she had finished changing, she quickly made her way out of the building. She didn't want to run into him. She just wanted to get home. To sleep and forget.

''Wait!''

She turned, behind her, a confused soul.

''Professor I don't think…''

''Just, wait…''

He moved closer to her and grabbed her hand. She could see the desperation in his eyes. What did he want to say? What was so important to stop her right here. Right now.

''Emmy. I'm sorry for stopping you all of a sudden but...something is amiss. I have a feeling you're keeping something to yourself...Something that is hurting you. Please. I want to be there for you. We have grown so close over these past few weeks. Emmy...I care for you.''

_He cares for me._

She didn't know what to say. He knew something was wrong. Did he understand what he was doing to her? How her mind had been fighting over him?

''It...it's the competition.'' she lied, too afraid to jump.

''The competition? Are you worried?'' he asked.

''Yes. No. It's...something deeper.''

''Could you tell me...please?''

She looked back up. His words kind. His thumb stroking her hand. Why was he so sweet? How could she say no to him?

''Alright.''

* * *

They had moved to a park closeby and sat down on one of the benches. Emmy had taken the walk over to contemplate what she would say to him. This would be the perfect opportunity to confess otherwise, but there were so many factors that played a part. First of all, she was still his assistant. After he rejected her, they would still have to work together, or worse, he would fire her.

There was the competition. How would they be able to dance together after he had broken her heart? She wouldn't be able to stay close to him, much less even see him. Then, there was the assignment in general. Were her personal feelings really more important than the possible murder of a young woman? They certainly weren't. She would have to wait. She would tell him after the competition. After the case was resolved. And maybe...after she had resigned as assistant.

''You were very much against the assignment from the beginning, weren't you?''

She turned to look at him and nodded.

''I told Grosky about my dance experience a long time ago. He knew as well that it was not a past I looked back to fondly.'' she explained.

''What happened?''

She sighed, unsure what to say. She had wanted to tell him this story. The story of her past.

''Before...I was picked up by my current guardian, I was...lost. My mother, when she was still alive, was a dancer herself. She performed through Japan and had really made a name for herself.''

''Oh...that's quite the accomplishment.''

''It was.'' Emmy smiled proudly. ''Unfortunately, she passed away. She...couldn't take the pressure anymore and…''

She couldn't finish the sentence. It was too hard.

''I had never known my father and I was left to fend for myself. It was tough on the streets. I think it was around a year later when I was picked up. My mother's old ballet instructor found me one day, roaming the streets. She recognised me from my mother's pictures and opted to take me in.''

''I'm so sorry to hear that my dear. I never knew…''

''It's alright. She took in a lonely, homeless 7-year old girl, which, at the time, was the best thing that could have happened to me. She took me in, gave me a roof to sleep under, food in my belly and the promise of a future. What I didn't know then, was that she had been quite ruthless to my mother. She might have been one of the reasons she…''

Tears wetted her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away.

''Anyway, she put me under training soon after. She was strict and like any ballet teacher, very attentive to details. After a year or so, when I started showing promise, she started...abusing me as well, if I didn't do it the way she liked to see.''

The professor grabbed her hand, not sure what else he could do.

''I suffered under her reign until I was fourteen. The physical abuse was rough, but the verbal abuse was much worse. She started comparing me to my mother and listed me as a reason she...she ended her life. That's when I couldn't take it anymore. I had to get out. I ran away and snuck into the cargo hold of a plane. What I didn't know back then, was that the plane was part of the organisation my current guardian is a part of. He found me and...has been taking care of me ever since.''

He squeezed her hand gently. He had no idea she was holding this in this entire time. If he had known he would have protested her participation in this assignment. If he had known…

''The strangest thing is...I've been enjoying our dance together an awful lot actually.''

''You have?''

''Yeah,'' she smiled. ''I used to love dancing. It made me feel connected to my mother. It made me...feel free.''

''I'm...glad. I have also been enjoying it more than I expected.'' he said.

She leaned her head against his shoulder, the ache for close contact returning. She knew he would understand. She knew he would listen and be kind.

''Thank you. For telling me Emmy. I was so worried.''

''Sorry…''

She turned her face up, meeting his darkened gaze.

''No...don't be…'' he said softly.

Her heart was screaming. Screaming at her to say it. To tell him how she felt. Her whole body urging her to move forward. To just kiss him already.

''I'm glad we became such good friends Emmy.''

As if he knew. As if he could see the love in her eyes and knew he should stop it before it was too late. Her heart shattered. She abruptly got up from the bench and started running away with tears falling down.

She had been rejected. She was sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Professor Layton franchise.

The professor woke up the next morning after a rough night. He had barely been able to sleep because of what happened last night. After his talk with Emmy, they seemed closer than ever before. He had been so happy she opened up to him. She told him such intimate details about her life...that must have meant something? But then...she just got up and left without saying another word. She ran off...almost as if she regretted telling him. He didn't understand what he had said that was so wrong. For her to run away.

Only two more days until the competition. The tension was already running high as it is. They had taken the last few days to practise throughout the entire day. He could only hope they would have time to talk in between. He also hoped she would show up at all…

If she wouldn't...it would probably be his fault.

* * *

He arrived at the studio early in the morning. Since he wasn't able to sleep anyway, he figured he might as well get there as soon as possible. Before he opened the door, he could hear someone mumble inside the room. From what he could tell, it was probably Andrea. It surprised him how early she was. He turned the doorknob and entered the room with a smile.

''Good morning.'' he greeted.

Andrea turned around from the corner of the room, where she had been preparing what looked like a table with some drinks.

''Good morning Hershel. I hope you are ready for another day of practise!'' she said enthusiastically.

''Yes certainly. Are those for us?''

''Yes, I thought since we will need to get in as much practise as possible, you will need to stay hydrated through the day.''

''How thoughtful. Thank you.''

''The weather is quite dreadful isn't it? Did you bring an umbrella?'' she asked.

''Yes I did.''

He looked outside to the dark blanket of clouds that had formed since the evening before. Somewhere during the night, it had started raining without letting up. He hoped the weather would improve before the competition, but since this was London, his hopes were kept at a minimum.

The professor figured he would start his stretches. He eyed the door curiously, hoping to see the brunette enter soon. If she wasn't going to show after what happened last night, they would have a serious problem. He sighed relieved, when he heard her cuss in the changing room. He chuckled thinking of what could have been the problem. She had probably stubbed her toe or something. She entered the room not much later with a grumpy expression.

''Good morning Emmy, are you okay?'' Andrea asked, amused.

''Yes.'' she huffed. ''Just stubbed my toe.''

He knew it. It was rather adorable. She sat down next to the professor and started her stretches as well.

''Good morning!'' she said to him cheerfully.

''G...good morning.'' he returned.

''Did you sleep well?'' she asked.

''Well enough I…''

''Good! Good!''

He was taken aback by her upfront cheeriness. She probably didn't actually want to make smalltalk. Something was still very much wrong.

The rest of the day continued in the same matter. She kept being overly cheery to him, without showing many other emotions. He could tell she was putting on a mask. Faking for the sake of their practise. He hoped they could talk after this was over. During practise, when they had to get close, he could tell she kept averting her gaze. She was actively avoiding him. It pained him...but there was nothing he could do about it now.

* * *

''Let's take ten.-'' Andrea clapped her hands together. ''-You two could probably use a drink.''

The dancers nodded while wiping the sweat of their foreheads. They had been going at it for a while and a break was definitely needed. Andrea headed over to her newly made refreshment station and grabbed two cups.

''Here, drink up.''

They accepted the drink gratefully.

''I'm going to head out for a bit, but don't mind me, you just start the training again after ten minutes.''

And with that, she headed out. Almost on cue, Emmy started to walk away towards the changing room as well.

''I need something from my bag.'' she said curtly.

''Alright.'' he sighed.

She was probably lying. Trying to avoid being alone with him. It hurt him to see her behave like this. To see her pull away without giving him a proper reason. He sighed and sat down next to the window to look outside at the somber weather. If only he could read her mind. If only she would open up to him again. Maybe he should've chased her when she ran away last night. Maybe then it would have been resolved already. He cursed at himself inwardly for taking so little action.

The door on the other side of the room opened and a pitter patter of footsteps approached him. He turned to look, half expected Emmy, half expecting an intruder since she probably wouldn't just be alone with him like this, when he found none other than his apprentice Luke.

''Luke, what are you doing here my boy?'' he asked, surprised.

''Hey professor! Are you guys still training?''

''We...are. We're just taking a little break.''

''Oh...okay. Well, I was on my way to tell you that dean Delmona invited the staff to come watch your dancing performance the day after tomorrow!''

''No kidding…'' he mumbled in reply.

The thought embarrassed him slightly, but he could totally imagine the dean going nuts over something like this.

''And I was also just a little curious how you guys were doing.'' he smiled sheepishly.

''Thanks for the heads up Luke.'' he chuckled. I'll tell Emmy when she returns.''

''Did she leave?''

''No, she's...in the dressing room.''

''Oh...so that's what I heard. Could it be that Emmy has a cold? That's probably not good for the competition.''

''Why do you ask?''

''Well there was an awful lot of sniffing coming from the changing room. Almost like she was crying or something.''

''What…''

The professor moved up from his spot and stared at the door through which his assistant had left.

''Do you think something's wrong professor? I hope Emmy is okay...''

_She's...crying? Is it because of me?_

He couldn't hold himself back anymore. He had to know. He marched up to the door, leaving a confused Luke behind and knocked.

''Emmy, are you in there?''

Nothing. A small sniff. His heart constrained.

''Emmy, are you alright? We...we should really talk about last night.''

''No...I don't want to.''

Her voice sounded small and fragile.

''I'm coming in.''

He opened the door, a small yelp escaping from the woman inside. She was standing on the other side of the room, a tissue in hand and swollen eyes from crying.

''Emmy…''

''Go away professor…''

''No.''

He knew he was being too forceful, but he had to. She was never going to tell him otherwise. He moved in and closed the door. He didn't want Luke to witness the spectacle. They needed privacy. He started walking towards her, to which she backed up against the door on the other side.

''Stop!'' she yelled out. ''Don't come any closer.''

''Or what?'' he asked.

''Or...or...I'll hurt you…''

She didn't sound confident.

''I'm sure you won't. Tell me what I did.''

''What…? I..''

''I know I did something wrong last night Emmy. Please...I can't stand the way you're acting around me. Was it something I said, something I did?'' he pleaded.

He had stopped right in front of her. He could see she was trembling. Tears started flowing down her cheeks.

''I can't do this. Not yet. It's...too hard.''

''Why?'' he whispered. ''Why is it too hard?''

He pulled the hand she was holding against her cheek towards him. His heart was pounding. His desires right there on the surface. He couldn't stand this. He wanted to pull her close. To comfort her. He placed a small kiss against her fingers without thinking.

''Because...I'm in love with you.'' she whimpered.

Thunder rolled through the sky, the building trembling from the sheer sound. A flash. Bam. The electricity faltered. Nothing but darkness. Before he could act, the small hand in his grasp left. A door opened and closed. Footsteps running.

_No...wait…_

He had to chase her. He couldn't let her go again. Not this time. The lights turned back on to reveal that she had indeed left. He opened the door and started to run after her.

_She...is in love with me?_

He exited the building and could see her on the corner of the street. He ran. He chased. His lungs soon burned. His heart followed suit. He wiped the heavy droplets of rain out of his face. He couldn't see. Even if she had made everything clear.

_She is in love with me._

He understood now. Why she had fled. Why she had acted. He stopped on a corner, having lost her, hastily looking around.

_She is in love with me as well._

Where did she go? Why did she flee? He spotted the sign that led to the park where they talked the night before.

_Would she…?_

He started running in that direction. Hope sparked. Expectations met when she appeared. Dark clouds sending messages. Two hearts beating together. An outstretched hand in the grey.

''Dance with me.''

He had finally reached her. She was standing in front of the bench they had sat on the other night. Where he had hurt her. She turned to him, out of breath like him. Gaze uncertain.

''But…''

''Please.''

An urge. A feeling. A test.

He knew she didn't understand. He didn't either. It felt like just words wouldn't be enough. He had to show her. To show her he felt the same way. Through the actions in which they had grown close. In which he had learned to see her the way he does now.

She moved towards him and reached out. She wrapped her fingers around his and started. No longer afraid of his rejection. No longer able to resist him. A slide through the water. Droplets in the air. She moved against him, clothes serving as a barrier. No music. Only thoughts. He moved his left foot backward in a smooth motion, sliding across the slick floor. She chased him, a fox on the hunt. Dipping forward, eyes meeting, fingers tightened on her ribs as his left foot came forward again, surprising her foot and chasing it back. They stopped, toe to toe, hips against hips.

Heavy breaths. Sticking clothes. A hunger in their actions. A turn, a twist. A push against his chest separated them, invoking a chase. His arm slid around her waist, once again pulling her close. A dream come true.

''Hershel…''

A breath in the cold. He leaned down, staring into the deepest parts of her soul.

''I wish to be with you.''

His low voice made her shiver. A whisper that sparked colours. A dark world, lightened by her.

''Are you sure?'' she asked timidly.

''Very.''

A deep breath. An ache for comfort. Leaning in to receive what they both desperately seek. Lips brushing silently through the rain.

''I want that as well.''

Eyes darkened and closed when they could finally act on what they had wanted. His warm lips on hers in this cold nothing. No desperation. No strain. Only love.

* * *

They returned to the studio a little later, both completely soaked. Andrea and Luke had been patiently waiting, both wondering what had gotten into these two when they entered. Luke gasped when he noticed how their hands were clasped together.

''What happened?'' Andrea asked.

The new couple looked at each other before breaking out in embarrassed smiles.

''We took a walk?'' Emmy giggled.

''Yes,'' he squeezed her hand. ''We did.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE KISS. I'm dead y'all. This scene killed me. I hope to be resurrected soon. Thanks for reading so far :')


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Professor Layton franchise.

The day of the competition has arrived!

The professor looked in the mirror and pulled on the collar of his shirt anxiously. He had no idea that this would be so nerve wracking. Emmy had laughed when he told her their colleagues would visit as well, but for him this really just put on more unnecessary pressure. The ensemble he was wearing was unlike anything he would normally wear. Andrea informed them that the dazzling outfit was part of the performance and they had gone shopping yesterday for the perfect fit. Emmy's dress matched him, but he was sure she would look spectacular.

He sighed fondly when he thought back to two days earlier. He had been so worried about her, so worried about what would happen between them, that the thought had never occurred. She had been falling for him, just like he had with her. She was struggling with the complications it could bring, sure of his rejection to her feelings. He was happy that they had talked about. Happy that they were together.

''Gosh, you really do look amazing in anything huh.''

Two arms wrapped around his neck and a bright smile peaked over his shoulders. He turned around and marvelled at her beauty. Emmy had told Andrea that her favorite colour was yellow, the colour of happiness, and so that's what the dress ended up being. Her dress was short, reaching just past her hips, giving him a full view of her beautiful, long legs. Her back was open and the frills on the sides would twirl spectacularly during her twists and turns. On the front, several small white pearls decorated the attire, making her sparkle even brighter than she already did. Finally, her hairdo. The top of her hair was pulled into a ponytail on top of her loose, wavy hair. A couple of pearl pins poked in here and there to match her outfit.

The professor actually looked surprisingly tame compared to her lavish style. He turned to look back to the mirror and pulled her close to see them together. His own ensemble consisted of a stylish white poet shirt and black, high waisted pants combo. The shirt, from which the sleeves were terribly long in his opinion, was accented with yellow lining to match with his partner.

''You look absolutely gorgeous my dear.'' he smiled at her in the mirror.

''Handsome couple.''

They turned around to find Andrea just a step behind.

''Do you think we're ready?'' Emmy asked.

The German instructor moved forward and firmly grabbed a hand each.

''I am one hundred percent sure you are ready and you will do magnificent. I am the one who trained you. I am always sure of the people I've trained and those have only been a few.''

Her words were reassuring.

''Alright. I suppose it's showtime.'' the professor sighed.

''I will leave you two for now. Prepare yourself mentally until you are called.''

''Thanks.'' they both replied.

Other couples had already been called to the stage for their performance. They would be called upon any minute now, since they were the next pair according to the numbering they received. For now, they had taken a seat on one of the couches prepared.

''I know we should be focused on the case as well, but I can't help but be nervous.'' the professor said softly to his assistant.

''Yeah I get it. Don't be though. We practised so much! We'll be fine.''

She pressed a kiss to his cheek, hoping to make his worries disappear. He turned his head to her and smiled.

''Thank you my dear. I wouldn't be able to do this without you.''

He leaned forward to give her a proper kiss, which she happily returned.

''The Gressenheller team, on standby please.'' a stage assistant called out through the room.

''That's us.'' Emmy whispered.

''Let's do this.'' he returned.

They got up from their spot and walked through the door. They were led through the building until they reached the curtain that separated them from the stage. Both their hearts beat loudly in their chests. Weeks of practise, weeks of work, weeks of many emotions, were all poured out for this moment.

''Alright, I got the okay signal for you to go on stage. Good luck!'' the assistant told them.

The both sucked in a deep breath and walked on stage. A thunderous applause greeted them, many from their colleagues, some police officers and one very enthusiastic little boy in blue. Emmy gave his hand one last squeeze before she let go.

''Imagine just you and me.'' she whispered.

Just like on the rooftop many nights before, when he whispered those reassuring words to her. His lips curled into a smile, happy to be here and see her shine from the best seat in the house. The room fell silent as they took their positions. They could only hear their breathing and their beating hearts, until the song started.

Emmy moved her arms up slowly through the first beats of the song. A gentle strum. A light piano following. A plie. A jump. A twirl over the stage. An elegance. Luke gasped as he watched Emmy perform. He had seen her do these moves before during rehearsal, but that was nothing like what he saw now. Her moves depicted loneliness. A solemn statement of who she was and who she thought she was meant to be. The pace picked up, her moves energizing.

Emmy lost herself in the moment. Unsure if the music was taking over, or her love for him. She could see him start his set. No longer stiff and harsh in his movements, but unique and stoically like him. A loss. A feeling of dread. A search for connection. The crowd watched in awe as the two dancers rounded each other without touch, until they finally met. A brief touch, a shock between the two. A friend? A lover?

Hands connecting. Finding each other in the dark. Subtle touches became fluid and coherent. A lift and a twirl. Emmy couldn't help but smile as they acted out the second act. The act they experienced over these past few weeks. Pulling and pushing away from each other. Wanting to be close, but not allowing themselves to be so. The professor noticed her smile and returned it. They were supposed to appear emotionless and distant during their routine, but they couldn't help themselves.

Being together like this. Dancing like this. Was what they wanted. Emmy prepared for her favorite part. The part where she realised she had been in love with him. The part where they finally truly connected. She moved back, turned on her heel, watched him get ready and jumped. It was like the audience collectively held their breath as they watched the couple perform the trick. Emmy slided down flush against him. How badly she wanted to kiss him now and tell him how much he meant to her.

They continued. The music was slowing down. A final tune where the pair could finally be together. Confessed and accepted. A salsa combined with modern dance. Two beings fused as one. One to truly find happiness. Their last few moves were slow and enthralling. Almost motionless but visually pleasing. Small and subtle gestures to convey love.

Silence fell over the room. Not a sound made, but two heavy breaths close to one another. They had done it. They had perfectly performed their routine. For the second time, a thunderous applause from the crowd. This time, not only their friends and colleagues but also others who had thoroughly enjoyed the performance. The professor wrapped his arms around his partner and twirled her over the dance floor with laughter. Like he had done before in the lake when they finally succeeded that jump.

They did it!

* * *

''Emmy, professor!'' Luke rushed up to meet with them after their performance.

''Hey Luke!'' Emmy waved to the small lad.

''You guys were amazing! You were way better than any of the other couples!''

''Thank you my boy.'' the professor chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair fondly.

''I'm sure that's not true! But I do think this was one of our bests performances.'' Emmy laughed as well.

''Hershel, Emmy, that was magnificent!'' Andrea approached them.

''Andrea! You liked it? Did we make any mistakes?'' Emmy asked.

''Almost none. Although I remember saying you should be careful with showing your emotions. I saw that smile.'' she winked at the pair.

They both smiled and blushed, a little embarrassed but still happy she wasn't upset.

''Emmy, I would like to talk to you about your future involvement with dance. I know you might have some reluctance, but I see great potential in you. Anthony from my group, whom you've met before, wants to talk to you as well.-'' Andrea looked around through the hall. ''-I could swear he was just with me. I think he has gotten distracted by someone. Will you come with me to find him? It will only take a moment. You will be back before the announcement of the winners.''

''Well...I don't know,'' Emmy scratched the back of her head. ''Do you really think I could be a dancer?''

''I know you could.'' the professor said with a squeeze to her hand.

''Alright. I'll hear you out. Just a moment right?'' she smiled at her kind instructor and her kind partner.

''Yes, we will return shortly.''

She walked away with Andrea, leaving the professor alone with Luke. Not long after, the crowds from Gressenheller walked by to compliment and congratulate them on such a wonderful performance. Dean Delmona had slapped the professor on his back several times with the chant 'dancing puzzlemaster' on repeat. They had been talking for a while, when inspector Grosky walked up to the professor. A certain sting reached his heart when he met eyes with the good man.

Emmy still hadn't returned.

''Well done Layton!'' Grosky roared through the room. ''Where is Emmy? I want to congratulate her. Also, we should be keeping an eye out for the...you know.'' he whispered the last part.

_Where is she...she should have been back by now._

The announcer called over the speaker that the award ceremony was starting, beckoning everyone over to the stage. The professor looked around anxiously. He started running through the room, bumping into shoulders left and right. He thought back to where he had seen her leave.

_How could I have been so stupid. I shouldn't have left her out of my sight. I should have gone with her._

He realised that they had completely forgotten about the case because of the performance. Because of their happiness. Because of the nerves. Because of the relief.

_Where is she?_

A turn through the hall.

_Where…?_

Opening doors left and right, no one to be found.

_Emmy!_

Grosky and Luke were hot on his heels, neither sure what was happening.

''Layton! What are you doing man? And where is Emmy?'' Grosky asked while he turned the professor around with a hand on his shoulder.

A desperate look in his eyes told him all he needed to know.

Emmy was gone.

* * *

A muffled sound became clear. She tried to open her eyes, but found it impossible to do so. Where was she? What happened? Wasn't she just by the professor's side? She tried again and finally snapped open an eye. Blurred lights passed by. Was she being moved? The muffled sound turned into the humming of a motor. She blinked a couple of times, the light becoming clearer. She was looking through a window...in a moving car. She tried to move her arm to rub her eyes, but felt restrained. She looked down and found herself tied up in the backseat of some car.

_What the hell!_

She looked around. In front of her, two people. One who seemed to be driving the car and another who was sitting in the passenger seat.

''What the hell is this?!'' Emmy cried out.

''She's awake. That's faster than I thought.'' the male in the passenger seat said.

The voice was somewhat familiar.

''I told you Anthony, she is resilient.''

''Andrea…'' Emmy whispered.

''Good to have you with us Altava.'' Andrea returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Emmy was singled out.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Professor Layton franchise.

''How did you do it? I was...on my guard...I don't understand.''

''Oh my dear you were not on your guard at all. You followed me like a poodle with no brain when I asked you to.'' Andrea answered with a smirk. ''Although I do have to say, getting you in the car was quite troublesome.''

''But...how...''

''We chloroformed you darling. That much is obvious isn't it?'' Anthony laughed.

''Chloroformed…''

Emmy could feel a light sweet taste in her mouth. Her head still felt woozy and ached behind her eyes.

''Why me?'' she asked while placing her head against the window.

''Oh, well I suppose Anthony will explain.''

The man in question turned around in his seat and smiled a dirty smile to the brunette.

''There were a few factors involved. But I suppose we should start at the beginning…''

* * *

''How could I have lost her.'' the professor sighed into his hands.

The entire ball was cleared and multiple units had been sent out through London to find the kidnappers. By now, everyone was aware of their identity. The professor was sure it was the work of their instructor Andrea Janssen and her partner Anthony. After a background check, they found out Anthony had done time before this for attempted murder. He was never a suspect in the case, because he didn't seem involved with the competition. He was also serving his time during the first few murders, giving him an alibi.

Andrea Janssen had been the murderer all along. She had been right under their noses and they never knew. The professor had given them all the details they needed to know about the woman, in the hope that it would help somewhat with their case. The interactions they had, the conversations, the things she brought along to the studio. He had remembered her sudden kind gesture just days before, where Emmy and himself had unconsciously injected some kind of fluid provided by the german lady.

After some investigation, they found out the fluid seemed to have contained a chemical that would activate a burn inside the stomach to create the symbol. All they had to do was make sure the body lacked a certain amount of oxygen. Since the other women who were murdered so far were hanged, the possibility of them doing the same to Emmy was very high. Every fiber in the professor's body was afraid and furious. Nothing could prepare him for losing another person in his life like this. A person he loved.

At the moment he was waiting. Waiting for a sign. Waiting for an intuition. For Grosky to give him some news. Where could they have gone? Where would they take Emmy? The previous victims were scattered throughout the London region. There was no pattern in their actions. Why Emmy? They knew the police had been watching as well. They knew they would risk their identities getting out when they would take his assistant.

It didn't add up. Andrea knew the professor would accuse her right away after Emmy had disappeared. Like she had accepted the fact that they would be discovered tonight. They had accepted their fate…

* * *

''A couple of years ago, when I finally jumped out of the can, I tried to follow my other true passion besides crime, which happened to be dancing. I auditioned to be a part of Andrea's team and lucky me, I got in!''

''Well, you were pretty good for a jail cat.'' Andrea giggled.

''Not long after, I found out that she was the Lusibus killer by accident! She got really drunk one night in my apartment, I'll spare you the raunchy details,''

''This story already has too many details if you ask me.'' Emmy sighed.

''Anyway, she told me all about her kills! She was so proud too. It was love at first sight.''

He turned back to the front of the car and placed a kiss on the woman's cheek.

''I wanted to see her in action. I wanted _so_ badly to see her kill just one more ''talented'' little dancer.''

''I had retired from killing at first, not seeing any benefit in it since Grosky was on my back so much. Although the first few kills were very satisfying.'' Andrea sighed.

''But she was convinced by me to do me one last favour.'' Anthony chuckled.

''But...you know that the police are coming after you right? The professor saw you leave with me Andrea. There is no way he hasn't put two and two together.''

''Oh we know. We don't plan on staying alive tonight darling. We will be joining you shortly after we see the light drain from your eyes first.''

Their combined cold laughter made chills run down Emmy's spine. She had met some evil people in her day, but these two were obviously insane.

''Why did you alert the police with the symbol? It would've been way easier for you to get away with the murder if they weren't on your case so much.'' Emmy asked.

''I like a little attention. Adds to the thrill of it all.'' Anthony smiled viciously.

''Yes, that's Anthony alright.'' Andrea sighed.

''Besides,'' he continued. ''I was hoping the police would send along infiltrators to spy from the inside. Getting a pretty little dancer and a rat all in one is soooo satisfying.''

''Where are you taking me?''

''Oh, you will see soon enough. It's a place you should be familiar with.''

* * *

''Layton!''

The professor looked up from his spot, where he and Luke had been waiting for news. Grosky ran towards them at his top speed and stopped without sparing a breath.

''We were able to spot them on a security cam. We got a license plate and are on their track. Hurry up! We're following them right away.''

The professor got up from his seat and started to follow Grosky. Before he did however, he stopped and turned to Luke, who had tears in his eyes.

''It will be alright Luke. I'll get her back. I promise.'' the professor said with a hand on the boy's shoulder.

''Right.-'' the boy nodded and wiped his tears away with his hat. ''-Good luck professor!''

He turned back around to Grosky, who had been hopping in place and started their run to the car. A few other officers were waiting on them and quickly ushered them into the vehicle. They had no time to lose. They had to find her. They revved up and sped through the streets with a siren on its cap. A few other police wagons followed in the back for backup.

''She's a strong lass Layton. I'm sure she'll be fine.'' Grosky said, a little softer than his usual tone.

''I know inspector….I know.''

* * *

''Andrea. Explain to me why you started the murders in the first place.'' Emmy said.

''I don't know why I would have to.'' Andrea snarled.

''Well, if you're gonna kill me, you might as well owe me that much. You were proud of them right? Please, enlighten me why they were so amazing.'' she said sarcastically.

''I'd actually love to hear it again as well my love. Just one last time before we hit the can'' Anthony chuckled.

''Fine.'' she sighed. ''The first girl was a test. I wanted to see if it was possible to lure her away from the competition without it being suspicious. She was so very young and talented. I trained her for some time before she turned me in for another trainer. She thought my teachings were ''old fashioned''. Puh, the nerve.''

''What a wench.'' Anthony said with a smirk.

''So you were jealous because she was young, pretty, talented and called you old.'' Emmy laughed dryly.

''Basically. After I strung her up on that pole near Brentwood and saw her struggle for her last breath, I couldn't help but smile. To see her regret everything in her life. Not being better. Not being nicer. It was...invigorating.''

Emmy could feel goosebumps all over her skin. It was disgusting to listen to her tale, but she knew she could use it later for testimony. That is, if she was able to get away from them.

''I found out that they had ruled it as a suicide. For some reason, I felt offended. I wanted them to recognise my work. Especially since I put so much time into leaving my mark.''

''Right...your mark. How did you do that?'' Emmy asked.

''Every dancer gets thirsty my dear. Offering you a drink is the easy part. Making the oxygen leave your body is a little more difficult, but way more fun.'' she snickered.

Emmy remembered the beverage she had received the other day. She thought the liquid had a bit of a weird aftertaste, but she didn't question it at the time. She imagined it was a strange German thing. How foolish she was…

''So because of the incompetence of the police, I decided to keep doing it. I killed another girl who I also trained for most of her practise. I got a little impatient with that one. I accidentally slapped her during one of our last training sessions. She wanted nothing to do with me after that. I really had to force her out of the building when the time came. She was the first to get the chloroform treatment, just like you.''

''As she deserved.'' Anthony added.

''I knew it would be stupid of me to also train the third girl, you know with a certain pattern revealing itself, so I made someone else from my group train her. That was the most promising one. She took first place, had so many fans and drove me insane. She needed to go fast. After that, my desire was pretty much satisfied and I didn't think I could do it many more times because the police were starting to catch on.''

''This last one is an act of true love.'' Anthony giggled.

''It really is.''

They weaved their fingers together and kissed. Emmy hadn't noticed that the car had stopped. They must have arrived at their destination. She looked around through the window to try to see where they had ended up. She didn't recognise it at first, because of the darkness.

''Let's get her out.'' Anthony sighed.

They opened the doors of the car and moved outside. Emmy could feel panic settle in, but she knew she had to stay calm. The chloroform was still very much present in her system, making everything her movements more sluggish. She hoped she would still be able to defend herself. First things first, she had to get rid of this rope. The rope was tied pretty tightly around her wrists, but thankfully they had not bothered to do anything with her legs. They probably didn't know how strong her kick could be. She just had to wait for the perfect moment to strike.

Anthony opened the door and smiled creepily at Emmy. He grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the car. Emmy grunted, suddenly faced with the bright light of the lantern they were standing under. She could Andrea set everything up for her to climb the staircase to her doom.

''Just a moment, love.'' Anthony put up his hand to Andrea.

''What? What is it?'' Andrea asked.

''I know it's not really your way of doing things, but I'd like to have a little fun before we end it all.''

''Fun…? What do you?'' Emmy whispered.

A gleam from somewhere down in her peripheral vision caught her attention. She looked down and spotted a small knife in his hand. Her heart skipped a beat. She had a feeling what his ''fun'' entailed.

''Sure. Just don't make her lose too much blood.'' Andrea sighed.

* * *

''Are you certain Layton?''

''Yes. I had a feeling we were being watched these past few weeks whenever we happened to be alone. It all makes sense now. Please hurry. I'm not sure if we're going to make it at this speed.'' the professor said.

''Right.''

The police car sped through the dark on their way to the spot the professor had mentioned. They were able to track the car until it had left London. From the looks of it, the professor knew exactly where they were headed.

To the lake they had used for practise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will they succeed in murdering Emmy? Will the professor arrive on time? Let us hope so…


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Professor Layton franchise.

Emmy gulped as the knife was brought close to her neck.

''You really are quite the specimen.'' he whispered close to her ear.

It took everything in her power not to gag at his disgusting breath. A plan had started forming in her mind. She just needed to get into the right position.

''Not her neck Anthony.'' Andrea huffed irritated.

She turned around to pick up the rope with which they were going to hang Emmy. With Andrea's back turned and her attention somewhere else, Emmy knew she had to strike now. She felt the knife move away.

''Fine.'' Anthony replied, obviously not happy with his lack of freedom.

_Now._

Emmy knocked her head back against his nose, causing the man to stumble with a groan. She quickly turned. Moved her leg up, kicking the knife out of his hand. Moving swiftly. A turn. Grabbing the knife midair in hand. She cut the rope before he could respond. This was her chance to turn the tables. She kicked him in his stomach against the car. He slumped down, possibly and hopefully having lost his consciousness.

Emmy turned again, aware of the time that passed and the sounds that she made. Andrea had started moving in her direction with an angry snarl.

''You bitch!'' she yelled out.

She leaped forward with the rope in hand. Emmy avoided her grab, but only barely. She didn't want to use the knife, but knew she could better keep it on her person for self defense. And also so the others couldn't hurt her with it.

''Stop this before I hurt you. Or before you hurt yourself!'' Emmy called out.

''Are you mad? We can't let you go now. Besides, I want to see the life drain out of you.''

Her mouth curled into a maniacal smile. She ran up to Emmy and kicked her leg forward. Emmy forgot for a moment that she was a dancer as well. She could fast and caught her off guard. Emmy moved. Her boot sliding over the ground. A possible kick to the shin. Missed. The rope turned around in Andrea's hands with the intent to wrap around Emmy's arm. Emmy caught the rope, pulled her close and reached out with the knife to cut it. She had miscalculated and sliced the blade through her hair.

Andrea's braid fell to the ground, sprawling out her now short,dark hair in front of her face. She gasped. Shock and anger in her eyes. Her actions now more violent than before. Screams against heavy breaths. Insane against sane. Emmy managed to slide next to her through the grass and grab her from behind. Rope to the ground. A screech through to night. Victory at last?

Before she could do anything else, a pair of hands grabbed her shoulders. She was thrown to the ground and landed on her back with a gasp. The knife had fallen and slided somewhere further down the road, away from the group. Above her, Anthony stood tall and pinned her shoulders down with his knees. Blood trailed down the side of his mouth.

''Get her!'' he yelled to Andrea, who had gotten up in the meantime.

Andrea rushed over and straddled Emmy's legs.

''Did you really think you could stop us?'' she laughed.

Fear settled back in. She had almost no strength left to fight back. The chloroform had really taken its toll. The combined effort of the evil pair was too much. Hands wrapped around her throat and pushed down.

''All I want is to see you stop breathing. I don't care if I have to do it myself.'' Andrea screamed in her ears.

Pressure increased. Vision blurred. Lungs burning. The need to breathe.

* * *

''There!'' the professor called out.

In the distance, they could see a small group of people next to the lake. Two people had pushed someone down. Someone in a vibrant yellow dress.

''Hurry!'' Grosky yelled to the driver.

When they got close, they could see Andrea, Anthony and Emmy. Andrea had her hands wrapped around Emmy's throat and Anthony watched from above with a wicked smile. Emmy was struggling underneath, her eyes slowly rolling back into her head. They had to hurry.

The professor couldn't wait. He opened the door and jumped out of the moving vehicle.

''Layton!'' Grosky called out after him.

He rolled through the grass and quickly got up. Adrenaline rushing through his body, not caring for the pain it had caused. He charged forward, only thinking about Emmy. On the ground on his way over, he quickly noticed a knife. He picked it up from the ground and continued his run up. He would stab anyone if it meant saving her. His vision focused on Andrea.

_She is going to feel this._

Before he could reach her, Anthony had gotten up and released his grip on Emmy's shoulders. He jumped in between the professor and Andrea, ready to receive the knife between his ribs to protect his partner. The professor could see what was about to happen in slow motion. He honestly couldn't care less if Anthony got in the way. He would stab him and Andrea together if he had to. If he was going to save Emmy that way.

* * *

Emmy could feel the weight release off her shoulders. She tried to look up to see where Anthony was going and found him moving himself in front of Andrea. With the lessened weight, Emmy found new strength. She moved her hands from Andrea's and managed to push her away with all her power. She screamed and quickly got up from the ground. Much needed air filling up her lungs. She looked to the side, where the professor was close. He was about to stab Anthony, when Grosky suddenly appeared, grabbed the professor right before he could do so.

''You are not a murderer Layton! Get yourself together man!'' he yelled, trying hard to sound calm.

Anthony was shocked to find policemen surrounding the area. He frantically looked around for an escape and spotted the lake to their side. He ran off and dove in the water.

''After him!'' Grosky yelled to a few officers, who quickly pursued.

Andrea had gotten up in the meantime.

''I'm….'' she started.

Emmy looked at her, ready to defend herself if needed.

''I'm going to kill you all.''

Tears had started falling from her eyes, not matching the laugh underneath. She looked at Emmy with a deranged expression.

''But first. I'll kill you. You stupid girl.''

She leaped forward again and tried to grab Emmy. Emmy ducked under, moved to the side, grabbed her outstretched arm and turned her to the ground in a hold. She was no longer able to move.

''NOOO!'' Andrea screamed.

It was done. She was captured.

* * *

The professor had watched it all unfold. Grosky was still holding him back, but the knife had fallen to the ground. He couldn't believe he was about to stab a man. He could believe however, that he would do anything for Emmy. A few police officers took Andrea from Emmy's hold and escorted her to one of the cars.

Emmy just stood there for a moment, unsure what to think, or what to feel. She had managed to do it, with everyone's help. They had caught the murderer. She placed her hand against her sore throat, still aching from the firm hold Andrea had put on her. She had almost died, but she was saved.

She turned to look at her saviors. The professor, who was looking to the ground in shock and Grosky was still standing behind him, holding his arms. She wanted to call out to them, but found that she had no voice. The adrenaline had started to leave her body and the woozy feeling returned. She was suddenly feeling very tired.

She sacked down to the ground on her knees, to which the professor snapped out of his trance. Grosky let go of his arms, understanding that he no longer had to hold the man back. The professor rushed forward and fell down to his knees in front of her. They didn't say anything. They just grabbed onto each other and embraced their bodies close. Tears flowing down both of their faces in relief.

They were okay. They had made it.

* * *

After the perpetrators were put in jail, the cold case was finally closed. Emmy was looked at by the medical staff and everyone was overjoyed with the results. Luke had cried a lot when the pair returned, afraid to have lost them both.

Emmy was able to put forward her statement, where she revealed the killer's families of the deceased were quickly informed. They were happy to finally have their justice. To finally be able to put this to rest.

After much more paperwork, a trail and a long speech by the mayor, professor Layton and Emmy Altava finally got some rest. Dean Delmona had been kind enough to give them a well deserved vacation. At the moment, they were enjoying their time off and each other's company in the Layton residence. Emmy had started to spend most of her time there, happy to be close to him. Happy to have him in her life.

''Oh, what is this all about?'' the professor said.

He was looking through his mail, when a shiny envelope caught his eye. The envelope read 'to the participants of the Grand Dance Gala'.

''Something interesting?'' Emmy asked.

She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck to see what he was talking about. She kissed his cheek to which he sighed happily.

''A letter from the administration of the gala. It's rather heavy. Let's take a peek.''

He opened the envelope and pulled out two letters and one heavier object which he handed to Emmy.

''To the participants,'' he started reading. ''Thank you for waiting so patiently for the results. The judges have taken a moment during this peril time to judge every dance accordingly. We are aware that this means much to most of you and we didn't want to disappoint. Included, you will find the placement of your routine. Congratulations to the winners and we hope to see you again next year.''

The second page showed a listing of each pair and their placement.

''I can't believe it…'' Emmy mumbled as she eyed the trinket in her hand with a big smile.

The silver medal sparkled in the sunlight that shone down upon them through the window.

''Second place.'' the professor said with a chuckle.

Emmy moved back for the gent to get up and admire their price.

''Second place.'' She repeated. ''We did better than expected.''

She laughed as he lifted her up high in the air and twirled around the living room. He put her down after a few rounds and kissed her on the lips.

''May I have this dance my lady?''

''Always.'' she replied happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all soooo much for reading this corny story! I love happy endings ^^ Well this story certainly had a few firsts. First time for writing about dancing, murder mysteries and poetry (kind of). The whole ''poetry'' way of writing was really fun! I hope to do more like this in the future.
> 
> So as you might have noticed, I wrote this story in a particular way. The first scenes of every chapter depicted a scene from somewhere later in the story. The first four chapters began with the scene that played out later from chapter 9 where the professor and Emmy dance together late at night. The beginning of the first four chapters showed this scene from the perspective of the professor. The actual scene from chapter 9 was from Emmy's POV.
> 
> The same idea happened after that. Chapter 5-7 showed a scene from the later part of chapter 7 on the rooftop from Emmy's POV, while the actual scene was from Layton's POV. I thought it would be interesting to try something like this. That way you would experience it from both sides!
> 
> The last few bits in front of chapter 9 and 10 were from the scene in the rain where they confessed.
> 
> Would love to hear what you guys thought! And thanks once more for reading :)


End file.
